Dear Dark Lord
by sleeping neko
Summary: A letter from Harry to  Voldermort asking him a few questions about what is going on. Takes place after the Goblet of Fire may contain slash
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or the other charas.

A/N: This idea just came to me  
>yes; I know this idea has been done countless times. However, I wanted to write one as well.<p>

Harry was downright frustrated the tournament was over Cedric was dead and he had all of Hufflepuff saying he had murdered him to win. Harry growled softly Dumbledore was up to something and wasn't telling Harry a thing about it.

Harry was tired of all the secrecy and the whispers. He just wanted some damn answers and all anyone would tell him was "Harry you are far too young yet. Harry just be patient soon you will know everything." Well Harry was fed up he wanted some damn answers and he positive he knew of one person or reptile depending on how you looked at him. That would tell him everything that he wanted to know for no other reason than to hurt him and torment him.

Harry sat down in the corner of the astronomy tower and pulled out his parchment and quill and began his letter.

Dear Dark Lord,

I refuse to call you my lord because you aren't. Seriously, what was up with what you did in the cemetery A duel to the death… honestly I am just a kid and you are a full grown trained wizard. I know you have like some sixty years' experience over me. So yeah, I do believe you would be the victor in that match. The only reason I got away was pure unadulterated dumb luck and we both know that is the truth of the matter.

What was the deal with our wands by the way? I remember Olivander saying something about we share the same core… think he called it brother wands. Long story short we can't duel each other with them if I understand it right.

Why are you after me? What was it that made you to decide to come after me as a baby? And for that matter; what the hell happened that the curse rebounded? No one will ever convince me that it was my mother's love that saved me.

You want to know why? Because of this, how many other mothers have died for their children and their children still died? Is Dumbledore trying to say that my mother loved me more than those other mothers loved their children? Somehow, I just do not believe that. There is more to what happened than her trying to save me.

Which I still have never figured out why the hell she tried to lock us up in the nursery…. That was freaking stupid as hell. She should have went out the back door ran through the anti- apperatiion ward and apperated us the hell out of there. But, what the hell do I know?

next question why am I seeing what you do every night? Do you have any idea how disturbing that is? Other teen-age boys get really, nice, hot, steamy sexy dreams. Me… I get stuck with you. No offense but, you are not someone I want to dream about. 

That leads me to this question why the hell am I being thrown in the middle of this damn war? I want nothing to do with either you or Dumbledore. I am tired of all the secrets and the whispering behind my back not to mention; I am tired of everyone wanting to hide behind me. I am not Jesus Christ nor am I Merlin reincarnate. I am just Harry and I would enjoy having a nice somewhat normal life for a change.

Please write me back and tell me what the hell is going on, 

Harry James Potter


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the chars

A/N: The first chapter was going to be a one shot. However, I had a few people ask for Voldemort to write back…so for those that asked for it here you are ^^ 

Voldemort was sitting at his desk making plans for how he could get the prophecy without alerting the whole wizarding world to his rebirth. As expected once Potter fled he had told Dumbledore who at once reformed the order.

He would have asked Severus to get in to that seers mind. However; He just really did not trust Severus that much anymore. He had spent too much time being cozy in that man's pocket. Oh, he of course swore that he had been gathering intel for the past 12 years and what not.

Voldemort shook his head there was no way he could think of for HIM to get that damn prophecy. Already Dumbledore more than likely had guards sitting outside the bloody Department just to catch him in the act.

He shook his head in aggravation and snapped his head up as an owl flew in and landed on the desk and held its' leg out to him. He reached down and took the letter as Wormtail came in with a bloody cloth over the wound on his hand. The owl snapped menacingly at Wormtail making him cringe.

Voldemort snorted in amusement mentally really, he could not think of one creature that actually liked let alone tolerated that man. He shook his head and informed Wormtail to get out of his sight and bandage his wound.

He quickly unrolled the letter and stared in shock at just who had written him. It was none other; than the bane of his existence. Well, at least the brat was civil enough to call him Dark Lord and not Voldemort or Tom. As he read on he smirked in mild amusement at some parts of the letter and scowled in other parts. 

Well, well so the boy wanted answers' and he himself wanted that damn prophecy. Perhaps the boy would agree to a small truce and a small partnership. This way they both get what they want.

Voldemort got out a sheet of parchment and picked up his quill. This would require a delicate touch if he was to get what he desperately wanted; and thus he began his letter.

Dear Harry,

The 'deal' as you put it in the cemetery was a nothing more than a misunderstanding. I had been under the assumption that Dumbledore had been training you for my come back. I see now that it was wrong.

I find it very hard to believe that Dumbledore has not trained you nor even told you what is going on. Well, let me begin to tell you some of what I know; mind you a lot of this is just from my perspective.

You see Dumbledore is head of an organization called The Order of the Phoenix and they fight against myself and my Death eaters. You're parents had been part of the order as well. And one day one of my death eaters had been in Hogsmead and had heard a seer loudly announcing to all and sundry that she had an interview with Albus Dumbledore at the Hogs head tavern.

Well, he followed her in to the tavern and after she went upstairs he followed a moment's later and overheard part of a prophecy. He was caught by the barkeep and tossed out without ever hearing the whole thing. He immediately came and told me what he had heard.

The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches; born to parents that have thrice defied him. He will be born as the seventh month dies.

That was all that had been heard. I of course immediately began a search for any children that would be born at the end of July. There had been two children born Neville Longbottom and yourself. I chose you because you were the 31st Neville had only been born on the 30th.

Now how do we find out what the rest of it says?

Simple send me a letter back for a day and a time that is good for you and I can send someone to help you get it. You return to me and then we will all hear what it has to say.

As for what happened that night I really do not know any more than you do. I do have to agree with you though. I find it hard to believe that just love saved you. I think there had to have been a lot more going on. As you said how many others have died to save their children just to have them also die.

You and I could take a trip to Godrics Hollow and play back the houses memory of that night. Perhaps that would give us a clue. Did you know that was where they had been at? They are buried there in the cemetery by the little church. Have you ever been there? I could take you there as well if you like.

A young man such as yourself should be focusing on his studies and NOT hot, steamy dreams..and as for all that I am doing well, I am a Dark Lord and there is a war I need to get  
>information about.<p>

I am NOT sixty years older than you I happen to 62 thank you very much!

I do hope that I will be hearing from you soon 

Sincerely, 

The Dark Lord

A/N: If he seems a lot out of character it is because he wants the prophecy and he knows that Harry has never even heard of Godrics hollow and has never seen his parent's grave. So it is all a trail of bread crumbs leading the boy to give him what he wants and making Dumbledore look like a complete bastard for never sharing any of that information with him. After all Dumbledore knew all of that info and never shared.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or the charas

Harry was sitting once again in the astronomy tower and he was crying. All these years Dumbledore knew all about his parents and said nothing. The man had never even offered to take him to see his old house or to go and see their graves.

For that matter not even The Weasleys had offered to take him there. Sure they take him to the world cup and before the night ends death eaters show up and the mark is in the sky.

Yet, they do not take him to Egypt or to see his parent's grave which is a lot closer than Egypt.

Used to he loved the Burrow now it just seemed like another damn prison. Those people were loyal to the end where Dumbledore was concerned. More than once he had heard going on about Dumbledore this or Dumbledore that.

It made Harry wonder if the Weasly family knew about the prophecy. Did everyone but him and Voldemort know about it?

Harry thought back to first year; Dumbledore had to have known Voldemort was in the back of that stuttering idiots' head. Surely the wards had alerted him to that fact. Then again, how the hell could a group of first year students get passed a group of traps meant to stop the Dark Lord? No way in hell was Hermione and Ron smarter than Voldemort if that were the case then anyone could have defeated the man.

Harry leaned back against the wall and sniffed and for the first time in a long time reached in to the pocket of his robes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one out and lit up as he leaned his head against the building. He let his mind wonder as he thought of another instance of Dumbledore failing him.

Second year; again surely the wards had told him there was a dark artifact in the school. Or that a basilisk was roaming around. If Hermione Granger could figure it out then why the hell hadn't Dumbledore. Oh, he said only true loyalty could call Fawkes to him he had sent Fawkes with the sorting hat. He had KNOWN where the entance was. He just hadn't been able to access it. Harry had needed a hero instead he got a flaming bird and a fucking hat.. Again, another instance of the headmasters load of pure unadulterated shit. Or, how about that lovely line of how; only a true Gryffindor could pull Gryffindor's sword out of the hat. Great, now he was Harry, The basilisk slayer. It sounded like a horrible movie. That and he hadn't been able to get Ginny Weasley to leave him the hell alone for a fucking minute after saving her. She was always right there staring all moony eyed at him. And, following him around and trying to sit next to him at the dinner table. Or, if he was on the couch she suddenly be right there next to him trying to become one with his arm or something. 

Harry shook his head and took another drag and closed his eyes as he thought about third year.

If Dumbledore had been the head of the wizarding court then it stood to reason that he knew Sirius hadn't had a trial and Dumbledore hadn't even pushed for the man to get one. Yet, he had vouched for Snape and made sure that Snape had affair hearing. Granted Sirius hadn't done half of what Snape had as a death eater so why did Snape get the hearing and all that?

Dumbledore had let an innocent man rot in prison. The question was WHY? Why would he let an innocent man waste away and lose his sanity? What purpose was there unless; he hadn't wanted him to raise Harry. Is that why he got sent off to magic hating muggles? Was because he wanted Harry treated that badly? Because, that way; Harry would think the world of the man? And do anything for the man to get his approval.

Harry started shaking and took another drag and started to think more about third year. Peter had been an animgus and Sirius was an animagus didn't the wards again tell if someone was an animagus .

Harry stopped and remembered what Remus had told him about the map. It was tied in to the castle wards. Which meant that Dumbledore had known all along Peter, Sirius, Voldemort, Crouch jr, Ginny being possessed.

He knew it all and just let those things happen. What else had the man known? And, that man had just let Harry step in to one trail after another trail. He had tested Harry but for what? To see how powerful Harry was every year? He could have DIED doing those trails. Then what? "Oh, we are so sorry Harry guess you weren't the chosen one after all." Harry was not willing to be a martyr. Well, that certainly sounded right and led right up to what Voldemort had said in his letter.

Now all of this led to this prophecy Dumbledore had a lot of faith in.

I mean really who the hell goes to the Hogs Head for an interview? And, Dumbledore really being that damn forgetful and trusting to put up a simple silencing charm? The whole thing reeked of a set up.  
>But, Voldemort fell for it and so did his spy and obviously Dumbledore bought it.<p>

Was he acting or was there really nothing to the whole thing. Yet, if there was nothing to the whole thing how the hell did all of that explain the last four years? One set up after another every single time Dumbledore had been to late or some other load of rubbish.

The man was a puppeteer and had so many people dancing to his tune. Well this was one puppet that was fed up. No more was he just going to dance to Dumbledore's tune.

Love hadn't saved him some damn fluke had; some weird twist of messed up fate had saved him. And if he didn't start thinking of only himself all of his luck was going to run out trying survive another of Dumbledore's little tests. He had already survived a basilisk and a dragon. He really did not even want to think what the hell his fifth year would bring him.

He wiped his eyes and got a sheet of parchment and read over the letter again before writing back.

Dear Dark Lord,

I really have no idea as to what to say; I mean really… The Hogs head? If you told me to meet you there for a job interview you would be waiting a long damn time. Cause, I would not even begin to show up there.

That place should be shut down and burned to the bloody ground for how unsanitary it is. That and I heard the owner has some goat fetish; we will just not even go there.

Well, let me just say I find the whole thing unbelievable Dumbledore tells some seer to meet him at the Hogs head and then forgets to cast a simple silencing charm. In a place that is known to have the; shall we say the dodgier crowd. That, and you say she was all but yelling from the rafters that she had a job interview with Dumbledore?…sounds like a set up to me. Then again I could be wrong.

I would love to be wrong that it had been a set up. Because if it was a set-up it means; he is the reason my parents are dead and that I grew up in a magic hating muggle family. Then again either way I go this whole mess is his damn fault. All it would have taken was a few seconds and viola a silencing charm has been cast. 

Then either way you go nothing is overheard. Really, for SUCH a smart man he can be a damn idiot. I always put up a silencing charm whenever I am having a conversation; so that way nothing is over heard, whether is it is news worthy or not.

I never even knew that was where my parents lived and I had no idea they were buried there either. Again, Dumbledore knew all of this and told me nothing! Why the hell is he keeping me in the damn dark? Don't I have the right to go and visit my own parent's grave?

Yes, I want you to please take me to Godrics Hollow and show me my old home and I would also like to see their graves also please.

Needless to say; I have never been there.

I am so tired of all that Dumbledore has put me through. My entire life has been one big set from the bloody get go. I am fed up of his games of secrecy and fickle friendships. I actually have told my now ex best mates to go to hell and to leave me alone. How do I know Dumbledore hasn't set them up from the very beginning to be my 'friends' and to report whatever back to him. I am just so tired of it seems like every year has been some kind of test for this man to put me through. For the past four years he has known so many things and he has played like a damn fool.

I would say he is the ultimate slytherin however, I am better because it takes a true snake to hide in a den of lions. Slytherin is my true house and now I am going to show how slytherin I can be. I am going to save my skin and help you get that prophecy.

So, tell your person I will meet them on July1st at 10 a.m. the playground in Surry just off of Magnolia court. Bec areful though. Arabella Figg has a bad habit of following me around.

I am a teen ager I am allowed to have steamy, hot dreams!

50 years or 60 years you're still older than me ^^

Hmmm transfiguration homework or the newest copy of playwizard…gee tough call..

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters.

Voldemort read the letter that Harry had sent and felt a rush of rage course through him. He hadn't even thought of all that Harry had pointed out.

The reality of the situation was unbelievable; if the whole thing had been a set up then Dumbledore had faked a prophecy and had him dancing to one of Dumbledore's tunes. A growl escaped him as he now wondered how the hell to find out if the prophecy was real or was a fake.

If only he could trust Severus to do this task. However, the man was in Dumbledore's pocket. He had a comfortable job and the protection of Dumbledore. That had been the reason he had not summoned him to his side and kept him in the dark of many of his plans.

The upside was that it now seemed that Harry was on to the old man and would either become neutral or he would become dark. Voldemort was hoping to get the boy on his side then he would be invincible.

Voldemort was rather proud of himself; in being honest he had made the boy see that his headmaster did NOT have his best interest at heart. He had also shown that Dumbledore kept many things secret from him. His next step would be to get Lucius to help the bot retrieve the prophecy. Then he would tell the boy all he knew of the Potter fortune. Another little secret that Dumbledore had kept from the boy he was sure.

Oh what fun this was going to be wooing Harry in to trusting him. After all, Voldemort had nothing to lose; in telling the truth. With that thought in mind Voldemort picked up his quill and began to write Harry a response.

Dear Harry,

I see what you are saying and I must concede when put like that it does seem rather like a set up. This is all the more reason for us to get it and listen to it. I will be sending Lucius Malfoy to the appointed place and he will help you to retrieve it. Then the both of you will be coming here.

I will now promise you that no matter what it says no harm shall come to you. We will get to the bottom of this. I really do want to know if this is real or is a fake. I put nothing past Dumbledore. That man is more dangerous than I am; He trusts no one. He holds his secrets close and he has always made sure to be in a position of power.

After we hear the prophecy we will have lunch and discuss what it has said and what we interpret it to mean. After lunch I shall take you to Godrics Hollow. Lucius will come along with us to act as a guard.

After that I suggest that we come back to my place for dinner. There are a few things that I wish to share with you. I know that you will be most interested in what I have to say.

I must say that I do agree with you about your now ex friends. You need to be very careful in whom you choose to keep close to you. You are a celebrity and you are also considered to be their chosen one. Many will want you for a moment of fame or they will want to use you for their own gain.

However you must be very careful as you are in Dumbledore's care for 10 months. He will be keeping a very close eye on you. I am positive that he sees you as nothing more than a weapon, a pawn for him to control. If he deviate from what he expects he will become suspicious and then you will be watched more closely than ever before.

I suggest that you become a performer; Tell them that you are sorry. That it is just the stress of everything. Then slowly start to back away from them. Tell them you need time to think and such. Above all STUDY become engrossed in your studies. Knowledge is power; that is something no one can ever take from you.

I look forward to seeing you on July 1st

The Dark Lord 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the charas.

A/N: I am in need of a beta if anyone is interested please PM me. I will be most appreciative. Anyways, on the story; I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

Harry leaned back in his chair and read the letter Voldemort had sent him. He agreed completely with what the man said. He did need to be careful with Dumbledore there would be no telling what the man would do if he knew that Harry was in contact with his supposed nemesis.

He really did wonder what the Dark Lord had to share with him he had a feeling that it would be another secret that Dumbledore had kept from him. He growled in frustration and made a face before standing up and stretching.

He had to play it cool otherwise they would be on to him. He had already sent the other two letters saying how sorry he was and how the stress of Cedric's death weighed on him. He also told them that he needed some alone time and would NOT being going to the Burrow.

He laid down on his bed; tomorrow he would be going with Lucius to get that thrice damned prophecy. He would be taking his invisibility cloak with him. He wasn't sure what else he should bring with him. He gave a small sigh and willed himself to go to sleep. The sooner he could get to sleep the sooner he could be getting his task done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was rudely awoken by his aunt and he quickly got up and dressed. He went to the bathroom and took care of his morning rituals. He went down stairs and to the kitchen and made fast work of making breakfast. Once that was done he left the kitchen and went back upstairs and slipped on his cloak and left the house.

He knew that with them eating like pigs at a trough none of them would even be thinking about him. He went to the park and sat down at a picnic table and waited. While he waited he smoked a cigarette and made sure that Mrs. Figg didn't see him there. That woman was a damn menace.

Suddenly Lucius appeared and Harry went up to him "Hello Mr. Malfoy we need to get going because Mrs. Figg will be back by in 5 minutes." Harry said softly announcing his presence as he was wearing his cloak. He didn't want telling Dumbledore that he was out and about especially after Petunia telling that he was grounded to the house for the summer.

Lucius gave a nod and held out his arm "Take a hold of my arm and whatever you do; do NOT let go." He said as he felt Harry take hold of his arm in an almost vice like grip. With a crack they left Surry and arrived in the ministry atrium in less than a second.

Harry felt a wave of terror overcome him when he felt himself being almost squeezed in to a jellybean. His feet hit the floor and Harry nearly toppled over if not for Lucius catching him and holding him up.

Harry gave him a weak smile and thanked him as Lucius just gave him an odd look and nodded. Lucius then had Harry hold on to his wrist. Harry held on to him as he guided him to the elevators then down to the bottom most of the ministry. He then told harry how to get in to the department of mysteries and how to get to the prophecy room. Lucius made sure that Harry knew exactly where it could be found.

Harry gave verbal replies and then set off to get the prophecy after Lucius put a sleeping charm on someone that was hidden under an invisibility cloak by the door. Harry had seen a foot sticking out and pointed it out to Lucius.

Once Harry had gone he looked to see who was guarding the doorway. He was surprised to that it was Arthur Weasley. Well now he knew the name of another order member. He was going to inform his Lord of this. He had always known that the family was a pack of blood traitors. It took every bit of restraint that he had not to curse the man in to oblivion. He hated the Weasley family with an undying passion.

The elevator door opened as Lucius made fast work of covering the fool up. He stepped away from the man and gave a mental sigh Deloris Umbridge had found him. He hated her as well. She was always trying to flirt with him thinking that he would actually welcome her in to his bed. That would happen the day the Dark Lord and Dumbledore dance the tango. Needless to say; he had absolutely nothing to worry about. Giving her a charming smile he began to converse with her as he waited for the brat to get the prophecy and go to his masters manor.

Harry couldn't help but think that a person had to be a freaking idiot to leave a body part exposed. Really, how hard was it to make sure that you were entirely covered? Unless, they knew what was going on and this was a trap. Harry shook off the feeling of paranoia and decided to make fast work of getting the prophecy.

Harry went in thorough the door and felt his stomach roll violently as the hallway spun like a roulette wheel. "I want the door to the prophecy room." He whispered and saw a door open.

He ran to the door and ran in to the room. The room was HUGE Harry took off and began looking through all of the rows till he found the one he was looking for. He took the glowing orb and placed it inside the pouch around his neck.

He ran out the way he had come and groaned as the hallway spun again "Show me the exit" he said and ran to the door as it opened. He quickly went to where Lucius had been and found him talking to a toad like looking woman. He lightly touched Lucius's wrist to let him know he was there.

Lucius slightly twitched his wrist in acknowledgement and ended his conversation claiming that he had a meeting to attend and bid her a good day. He quickly led the boy to the elevator and waited till they were inside before asking how it had gone.

Lucius was very pleased that the brat had gotten in and out with none the wiser. Perhaps he could avoid being cursed to hell and back today. He again led the boy back to the atrium and whispered for the boy to take his arm and then apperated them to his Masters manor.

Once they were in the foyer Harry gave a groan. "I really do not like this way of traveling." He muttered as he again tried to get his bearings. Harry pulled off his cloak and looked at Lucius with a questioning gaze.

The man gave him a smirk and led him to the study where the Dark Lord was scratching away on a sheet of parchment. Harry stood next to Lucius and just waited until the man had finished writing.

Voldemort looked at the boy carefully taking in his appearance. The child's hair was all over the place and his clothes looked like rags. This simply would not do at all. He tsked as he stood up and walked around the child shaking his head in dismay.

Harry watched the Dark Lord carefully as the man looked him over and clucked his tongue. He had no idea what was going through the man's mind as he looked him over. The next thing he knew Voldemort was telling Lucius to bring him his tailor. He then blinked and jumped as the Dark Lord tapped the top of his head with his wand and muttered a spell. The next thing Harry knew his hair was growing at an alarming rate and it stopped after a few minutes.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Harry demanded as the Dark Lord started attacking his hair with a hairbrush. Of all the things he had imagined Voldemort doing playing with his hair was nowhere on the list.

"I am doing what Dumbledore should have done. I am taking care of you; honestly you look better with long hair. After I am done with this you will then be outfitted with a new wardrobe. I will not have you seen with me with you wearing rags." He stated as he finished putting Harrys hair in a ponytail.

Lucius escorted the tailor in and Voldemort demanded the man make Harry an entire new wardrobe including undergarments. Harry was in a state of shock. His mind was stuck where Voldemort had said that he would not be seen with Harry if he was dressed as he was. In all honesty Harry had not planned on being seen with the Dark Lord at all.

Harry did as the tailor said as Harry did not think going against the Dark Lord over something as petty as getting new clothes was a very good idea. He did not understand this situation at all.

Harry tried to understand why Dumbledore would not have done something about his clothes. Once again; Harry found himself back at the beginning everything wrong in his life was Dumbledore's doing.

Dumbledore was the bane of his existence; well, make that him and Peter Pettigrew. The two of them together have wreaked nothing but heartache and hardships.

Harry heaved a small sigh and took an outfit that was handed to him and went to the bathroom that was pointed out to him. He quickly changed in to his new outfit and placed his old in to the rubbish bin as he had been told to. He placed his pouch around his neck and went back to the study.

Voldemort gave him the once over again and nodded in approval. "Much better, you look like a young man not some street urchin. Come have a seat and let us look at this prophecy." He said as he motioned which chair he wanted Harry in.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at the backhanded compliment. He took his seat and opened his pouch and pulled out the globe and set it down on the desk. Voldemort looked hard at the globe before tapping it with his wand.

Suddenly a ghostly figure of his divination teacher was hovering above the globe as she began to recite the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies…And the dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But, he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live as the other survives."

Harry felt a wave of nausea come over him and he paled. He didn't have any powers to vanquish anyone. HE looked up at Voldemort who was gazing at Harry with an undecipherable look. "Well, isn't that interesting. Neither of us can die unless we kill each other. Yet, neither of us can live as the other survives. I am thinking that I would much prefer we both remain living." Voldemort said as he stood up and motioned for Harry to come along with him.

Voldemorts mind was racing with what all of this could mean. He had heard of many things the boy had done and came out the victor. Could it be that Dumbledore was trying to kill the boy? He wouldn't put it past him. He had taken it upon himself and found out about Harrys home life. It was almost as bad as the orphanage he grew up in. Not only that but, the wards around the house were very weak practically non–existent. Not only that but, he had the boys blood running through his veins. He could waltz right through those blood wards with no problem.

he inhaled deeply and released the breath as they walked in to the dining room. He already knew what he wanted all he had to do was convince the boy. Getting Harry fixed up really had not been planned. However, he knew it was a great way of showing the boy that he 'cared' more for him than Dumbledore. He mentally laughed. He knew what the boy wanted, desired above all us. The boy wanted to be wanted. He wanted someone to care for him and take care of him. He wanted someone to give him affection that he had never had.

He could do all of that and he would. It really would not be hard to use all of those desires just to get Harry on his side and make him hate Dumbledore as much as he did. Really, Dumbledore should have known better. Voldemort knew that Dumbledore knew of the boys home life; He also knew that Dumbledore sent them a rather large stipend every month as well. He was trying to keep the boy downtrodden and eager to please anyone that treated him right and let him in on what was going on.

He had Harry sit across from him as they served lunch. The boy began to eat every once in a while casting a glance at Voldemort to see what he was thinking. Voldemort decided to put the boy out of his misery.

"Harry, I have decided that you and I can have a truce. As neither of us can die; unless we kill the other I propose that we work together. I marked you as my equal so I have decided that perhaps I should be your mentor. I can teach you many things that you would never learn at Hogwarts. Not only that but, you could live here; I am positive that you would enjoy being here with me a lot better than those muggles that mistreat you." Voldemort said. He was doing his best to not demand or try and come on to strong. This boy was the key to his immortality; and he WOULD have him no matter what.

Harry blinked in shock at what Voldemort was suggesting. Yet, no matter how he looked at it was a much better deal than what he had. He did want to learn and he did want to keep those nice new clothes. And he did want to be able to eat three meals a day. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, I would love to live here. I do want to learn I am a lot smarter than what I have led others to believe. I am tired of hiding…." He sighed and Voldemort gave him a smile and nodded. Oh yes, this was much easier than he had foreseen.

"Harry, you never have to hide again. Be yourself and show them how much better you are than they are. Harry you are my equal as my equal it is high time that you start getting the respect you deserve. You are above all of the blood traitors and the mud bloods." He said as he took a drink of his wine. He carefully watched the boy to see if he would take offense at his words.

Harry sat there and thought about what the Dark Lord had said. He realized that Voldemort was indeed right. He was better than they were; none of them had lived through what he had and came out on top. Harry gave him a look and nodded "You are right; I am better than they are. None of them could do what I have done and lived to talk about it." He said as Voldemort gave a nod.

"My father was a pure blood that married a..a…mud blood. You know for years I have loathed them. That died and left me alone. She could have gone out the back door or something. Instead she ran upstairs and locked the door… like that would have stopped you." He said rolling his eyes. "For almost five years I have been associating with people that are sheep. They blindly follow Dumbledore. They never question him; it's like he is a god or something. To be honest I hate him and Peter Pettigrew those two have totally fucked my life over. Peter betrayed them yet, it was Dumbledore painted the targets on us." He said shaking his head sadly.

"Well, there is something that you should know that I doubt that Dumbledore has told you. There is a Potter family vault and a Potter manor. If they had went to the manor instead of Godrics Hollow I doubt that I would have been able to get to them." Voldemort said looking directly at Harry.

"What? You mean to tell me that my father had a manor and there is a Potter vault that more than likely has family heirlooms and what not in it? Why the hell hasn't Dumbledore told me this?" He snarled his magic flaring up in his anger. Proof once again of Dumbledore's keeping things from him. Harry had finally reached his breaking point he was done with that old man and all of his secrets. At least Voldemort was honest and forthright. He told Harry the truth that Dumbledore never wanted him to know.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and startled when Voldemort wrapped his arms around him in an effort to calm him down. "Calm yourself I can take you to Gringgots and help you get what is yours." He murmured as Harry quickly began to calm down.

"Yes please, I had no idea I had anything other than what was in my trust vault." He said as he leaned in to the older man.

"Oh Harry, you have far more than that I would imagine many people have left you many vaults and estates. All of those that have adored their Chosen one." The man said lightly as Harry turned around and gave him a shocked look.

"What? Strangers have been leaving me gold and houses?" he questioned wondering why on earth someone would do that.

"Yes, you are the hero of the wizarding world. We can go there tomorrow, what do you say we go to Godrics Hollow now and see where it all started hm?" He said keeping the bitterness and anger out of his voice. It just wouldn't do to make the boy fear him; He still needed to gain the boys trust and right now he was doing a damn fine job of gaining it; If he did say so himself.

Harry gave a nod and smiled at him. He found himself returning the smile as he guided the boy to the foyer where Lucius stood waiting for them. He watched them carefully trying to see how far along his Lord had come in gaining the brats trust. Harry seemed perfectly happy to be with his Lord and his Lord was doing a fine job of guiding the boys emotions' to where he wanted them.

His Lord informed him that they were now going to Godrics Hollow. Lucius gave a nod as he followed after his Lord to that cursed house. In an instant he was standing there next to them as Voldemort led harry though the gate up to the house. A wandless spell later and the front door was opened and they were all stepping in.

Harry looked around and walked around to the living room and touched the couch as he went to the book shelf and looked through the books that were on there. Voldemort and Lucius followed him in and then Voldemort pointed to a blank wall and started the houses memories.

They watched as that night unfolded before their eyes; Harry blinked in surprise when he heard Voldemort merely stun both of his parents. He hadn't killed them he had used some kind of magic to make the stunner green. After Voldemort had been vaporized he saw Dumbledore come in and began to examine Harry. He had a frown on his face as he looked over the cut on Harrys head. He waved his wand over the cut muttering a few different incantations. He then bundled harry up and sent him off with Hagrid totally ignoring Sirius begging to have baby Harry.

He then Heard Dumbledore tell Sirius that he should go and find Peter and take him in to the ministry for betraying the Potters. He watched as Sirius gave a nod and ran off to do just that. He then saw that Dumbledore noticed that his parents were alive. Instead of waking them he killed them by using the killing curse. He then set part of the house on fire making things look worse than they had been.

None of them could believe what they had seen; Harry was shaking as he started to cry and his magic started going wild. Lucius and Voldemort both held the boy as he cried from seeing the death of his parents by the man he had once idolized. Seeing his godfather being totally set up by the man that was supposed to be on his side. Harry calmed down after a while and clung to Lucius who was nuzzling him.

Lucius could not believe what he had just witnessed Dumbledore kill the Potters in cold blood making them martyrs and Harry an orphan. Both he and his Lord held on to the boy as his magic ran rampant through the house. Lucius was fairly certain that if Harry had, had any doubts of Harry joining the Dark Lord this had just sealed it. Dumbledore had just lost his weapon. He heard Harry give a shuddering sigh as he whispered that he was going to kill Dumbledore.

Voldemort was now curious as to why Dumbledore was so damn interested in Harrys scar. He gently turned the boy around and began running his own scans on the scar and gasped in shock. He had inadvertently turned the child in to a horcrux. That was what the last part of the prophecy meant. He told Lucius to take Harry back to his manor and he was not to be left alone.

Voldemort quickly left on a treasure hunt to get his other horcruxes,; no way was Dumbldore going to get his filthy muggle loving hands on his horcruxes. Harry would now be home schooled no way was he letting Dumbledore anywhere near Harry. He would have to teach Harry how to defend himself and make sure that Harry could take care of himself before he let the boy out of his sight.

Harry blinked in shock as Voldemort flew out of their as if the devil was his heels. Harry looked up at Lucius and asked him of they could look around a bit. Just before he could answer he heard several cracks of apperation and pulled Harry to him and apperated out before they could put up the anti-apperation wards up.

Harry almost fell over and Lucius held him up. "I am sorry Harry but, there was no way wqe could have stayed with auorors around. Perhaps later you can visit their graves." He said as Harry just gave him a tired nod. This day had been a rough mental roller coaster he just wanted to get some sleep. He gave a yawn and Lucius led him to a bedroom and let Harry lay down for a nap.

Lucius was unsure what his Lord had found on the boys scar that sent him apperating out as if hell was on his heels. He wished his Lord would let him in on what was now going on. He knew that he was under orders not to talk to Severus. Severus had been trying to come around now that the Dark Lord was back. Use to the man wouldn't even come over for an afternoon tea. Severus obviously knew that he was under suspicion and was doing his best to gain information from Lucius.

Lucius himself missed the man Severus used to be; used to he was Lucius's best friend and his confidant. Anymore he was just trying to gain information to give to that muggle lover. Severus had lost his place and was seldom ever called upon. The Dark Lord didn't even trust Severus to brew a pepper up potion for them.

Severus had been trying to find out why he was being left out. Though Lucius was pretty sure that Severus knew why he had lost his standing. He wasn't even allowed in the outer most circle. He was now an outcast and Lucius mourned the loss of his best friend. Yet, he had brought all of this upon himself. He hoped someday Severus would realize that the Dark Lord had basically set him free. He gave a small sigh as he poured himself a brandy just as he took a sip his Lord Appeared angry seemed to be an understatement.

"Regulas can be glad that he is dead the bastard stole one of my horcruxes. You know where he used to live use a house elf to get a locket that looks like this one." He snapped as he took his others and went to his bedroom with them Lucius took the hint and disapperated to go and do as his Lord had ordered.

Voldemort was fuming he couldn't believe that Regulas had stolen his locket. What was worst was that the Potter boy was a horcrux. He had never meant for that to happen; yet, it had. Now he had to figure out what to do. Living horcruxes were tricky. He hid others in a safe that was hidden in his room under heavy wards and parsel spells.

He already had one living horcrux; Nagini was a living horcrux however, she was also his familiar. Harry was not anything to him granted he was about to start mentoring the boy. He had to examine the scar to see if the soul piece was anchored correctly if not then he would have to do that. In addition to ridding the boy of all the spells Dumbledore had put on him.

He gave a deep sigh as he sat down and took the wine his house elf brought him. He stretched his senses and located the boy in a guest room asleep. There was so much to do and he really wasn't even sure where to begin now. He had to get his followers out of Azkaban, there was also the matter of getting more spies in the ministry.

On top of all that he was not sure how he would convince Harry to stay here instead of returning to Hogwarts. He really did not want Dumbledore near what was his yet, he also knew that Harry would probably want to go back. He shook his head he would have to explain all of this mess to Harry when he woke up. 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the charas

A/N: Thank you to all of those that have reviewed!

Ok Voldemort is currently using all of his charm to get Harry and to make sure he keeps him on his side. I think that given time he may actually start to care for Harry. Just do not forget that Voldemort is a slytherin and will do whatever it takes to achieve his own goals.

Will Dumbledore die? More than likely so; though, who will be the culprit remains to be seen as he has spent a good portion of his life making enemies.

Someone had asked why Voldemort was being so honest with Harry; the answer is this, Dumbledore never tells Harry anything and never gives a straight answer, Whereas Voldemort will just tell it like it is; no candy coating, no sugar coating and definitely no beating around the bush. The truth can be a very painful thing. Needless to say Voldemort knows Harry wants the truth no matter what. So he is giving Harry what Dumbledore refuses to give him…honesty and truthfulness.

Now on with the story…

Harry woke up feeling a tad confused for a moment he wasn't sure where he was at. Then the memories of the day came flooding back making him groan and fall back in to the bed. He placed his hands over his face and rubbed his face for a minute before finally getting up and putting his glasses on. He really did want to get rid of the damn things for once and all.

As he walked out of the room he wondered if he asked Voldemort nicely if he would take him to oculist and get his eyes fixed. Surely they had potions or something that corrected vision problems. That was another thing that he held against the Weasley family as many times as he had been in Diagon alley with them they never once took him to an oculist. If they cared as much as they claimed they did why didn't they see to his basic needs?

He shook his head and walked in to the study and sat down across from a man that looked like a slightly older version of Tom Riddle. Harry was feeling a tad bit on edge as the man looked like he was ready to hex somebody. He sat there and quietly waited for the man to notice him, When he did he just stared at Harry for a bit before he began speaking. Nothing could have prepared Harry for what he was about to hear.

"Harry as I am sure you realize, I have regained my youthful appearance. I will not be wearing the glamour that I had on earlier. It is just you and I here in the house and I want you to be able to see me as I really am, besides, I really do not feel like wearing that glamour all the time in my own home. With that being said I have discovered that Dumbledore has kept many things from you. I regret to say I have uncovered another thing that the man has kept from you; it may be the reason he has set up so many 'tests' for you. You see Harry; many years ago I began to research ways to avoid death. One of those ways is a soul magic called horcruxes. A horcrux is where you split your soul and put it inside an object; like the diary of mine that you destroyed." He said making sure to keep all anger out of his voice and off his face. He was still pissed off at Lucius over that little matter.

"You see a ritual needs to be performed before the horcrux can be made. That night when I went to your house I had already started the ritual. I was going to use your death to make the horcrux; unfortunately that plan backfired spectacularly. However, a piece of my soul left my body and went straight in to you. Dumbledore examined you and found that shard of my soul. He has placed a few enchantments on it. I have also found a few blocks on your magic as well. I would like to remove the enchantments and make sure that my soul shard is properly anchored in to you. I would remove t however, I am unsure as to what would happen. I do not want to harm you or damage you." He finished saying. He watched Harry as he took all of the information in and look decidedly pissed off.

"Let me get this straight Dumbledore KNEW that I had a shard of your soul in me. And instead of oh I don't know REMOVING THE DAMN THING he just left it there and put fucking charms around it? He also took it upon himself to block my magic for whatever reason that he saw fit?" Harry said in a tight voice clenching his hands in to tight fists.

Voldemort nodded his head and leaned back in his seat as the boy in front of him leapt up out of his chair and began to pace like a caged tiger his magic swirling around him wildly. At that moment Voldemort knew that if Harry had a wand and Dumbledore was there in the room with them; Harry would have tortured the man in to insanity.

Harry was snarling and snapping making some very creative death threats. After a bit Harry finally calmed down and plopped down gracelessly in his chair making Voldemort cringe at the lack of decorum. Harry looked him in the eyes and gave a small sigh.

"Listen do what you have to do; however, I have just one request. I want my eyes fixed; I am tired of wearing glasses." He said blushing faintly and looking away. He had never been good at asking for things. This though was more like a business deal each of them getting what they wanted out of it.

Voldemort managed to hide his shock; he had really been expecting a fight or argument. Not a deal of getting Harrys eyes fixed. "I can take you to an oculist after we get finished here. Now for the next thing I need to discuss with you. I do not want you going back to your relatives or back to Hogwarts. However, I know I promised you could live here; however we both know that Dumbledore will be keeping a very close eye on you now that I am back." He gave a sigh and looked at Harry as Harry looked back at him the wheels in his head turning.

No way was Harry about to go back to his relatives. He would stay right where he was at thank you very much. Dumbledore had no say at all over where Harry went or did during the summer. That jurisdiction was up to the Dursleys. And they have already informed him that they did NOT want him there with them. So he could very easily say he ran in to an old friend and the friend offered him a place to stay till he got his head sorted out after his traumatic school year.

Harry smirked wickedly and informed Voldemort of his idea and then he suggested that later that night they go and get his things from Petunias house. He had never considered Privet drive home. That place was just a roof over his head. He then pointed out that he would have to go back for no other reason than to keep up the charade. He had to pretend to give them what they wanted while he took care of his own agenda.

Voldemort gave him a nod as he conceded that everything Harry had said was indeed the truth and it was a very decent plan. He just had to make sure the boy learned occulemncy before he went back. It really would not do for either Dumbledore or Severus to find out that Harry and he had a truce and Harry was living with him.

"Very well, if you would be as kind as to lay down on the couch I will put you in to a sleep as I am not sure how painful this will be." The man said as he stood up and Harry stood up with him and went to the couch and laid down. He watched as Voldemort twirled his wand and then he knew nothing as darkness enveloped him.

Voldemort began his scans and began slowly removing all of the enchantments. That old fool had put a couple of charms on the boy to make learning difficult for him. He would have problems comprehending and remembering what he had learned. There were also a three blocks on his magic to make Harry an average wizard instead of the powerhouse that he should be. Then there was a charm that was hiding his true appearance. That one charm made Voldemort pause and remove it. He gasped in shock as Harrys features softened a bit and his hair turned to a dark auburn. Why the hell he had hidden Harry's true appearance Voldemort could not figure out. He finally removed all of the charms and did the ritual that anchored his soul shard in to the boy.

Once he had finished he wearily sat down in his chair and woke the boy up. As Harry sat up Voldemort noticed that he could feel the boy's magic and it was wild and unfocused. Harry was neither light nor dark. Well that problem would soon be fixed and he would also have the boy going through all of his lessons starting from first year to make sure he knew the material.

Harry felt a million times better than he ever had before; he felt so much lighter and freer. There was also the fact that he had a million things going through his mind. He gave Voldemort a huge smile as he began to tell him how much better he was feeling. Voldemort just nodded his head and conjured a mirror and told Harry to look in the mirror.

Harry gave him a puzzled look but, went and did as he said. He looked in the mirror and gasped in shock his appearance had changed rather dramatically in his opinion. He looked more like his mother than his father. Why in the world would Dumbledore alter his looks? Was it to make Snape hate him with a blind passion? If so WHY? Why make the man loath the ground he walked on? That really made Harrys heart ache to think that Dumbledore had went out of his way to ensure that Snape hated him. Once again Harry clenched his fists and vowed revenge on Dumbledore; that man had gone way too far in his opinion.

Oh how sweet his revenge would be Dumbldore wouldn't even see it coming. He was going to strike like a cobra from the reeds. Speaking of snakes he wanted a pet snake. Fuck his dorm mates if he wanted to speak parsel to his pet then would do so. This was his gift and he should be able to use it no matter what.

He gave Voldemort a searching look. "I am done hiding who and what I am. Please, teach me all that you know. I no longer desire to be a substandard wizard. I want all the power I can get so that one day I can kill Dumbledore." Harry said softly holding out one hand in a pleading manner.

"I will teach you all that I know in return you will do as I say when I say and how I say. You will not question me or my methods. Is that understood?" He asked returning Harrys look and doing a mental victory dance. He had done it; he had Harry Potter on his side. Even better he had the Chosen One as his pupil. Oh how Dumbledore will reap his reward for all of the wrongs he has put the child through. Once again Dumbledore has created another future Dark Lord; really the man should be proud of himself for all of his meddling and interfering ways.

Harry gave him a nod and verbally agreed to his terms. That man was going down; Harry was already plotting on poisoning those fucking lemon drops the old goat was forever sucking on. He HATED lemon drops!

Voldemort stood up and guided Harry to the foyer "I will now take you to the oculist. I will tell you now from this moment forth and expenses that come up for your care is for me to pay. You will not argue this with me nor will you attempt to get sub-standard equipment or clothing. I am you mentor and as such it falls to me to make sure that all of your needs are met. Now take hold of my arm and let's go."

He said as Harry just gave him a shell shocked look. Voldemort cursed Dumbledore to the ninth ring of hell for his treatment of the boy. All Voldemort had done was tell the truth, give the child a decent wardrobe, and remove all of the charms that had been holding him back and now he had the boy eating out of his hand. He supposed in a small way that he was happy about how short of a time it had taken. The boy was now totally devoted to him and him alone.

Harry took a hold of Voldemorts arm as he apperated them to the oculist. He was still in shock hearing that Voldemort would be paying for his care and upkeep. He had never had anyone do that for him…ever. Anytime money had been spent on him it came with a long lecture on how he was a financial burden on them. He chewed his lower lip as Voldemort led him in to the shop and had Harry sit in an examination chair. When the oculist came in Voldemort informed him of what he wanted and then gave a glare to get the person moving.

Harry held back a laugh as the woman jumped at the glare and immediately went to work to do as Voldemort had ordered. In no time at all he had his eyes fixed with a potion. The woman informed him the correction was permanent and he would not have to come back. Harry couldn't help but get a huge sill grin on his face as he thanked the Dark Lord who was fighting off a blush. He had never had anyone thank him so profusely for anything, in a way it was very unnerving. In the end he just patted Harry on his head and apperated them back to his manor and led him to the dining room for dinner as Harry was telling him how amazing it was to be able to see.

Oh how Dumbledore and the Durselys were going to pay for denying this child the simplest of care. Harry sat there looking at him and glowed with happiness; he could tell the boy had meant every word of what he had said when he thanked him. Well now all he had to do was now show the child some affection and he would be cemented to him more than he was. Really, it was amazing at how showing a little bit of care, compassion, and paying a little attention to the boy had won him over.

Yes, tonight he would place a compulsion on them having them say that Harry was staying at a friend's house. How they would not be sure which friend it was nor did they really care. He would also have them set an account up for Harry at a bank and start giving the child his damn money back. He would also make sure they reimbursed him 12 years of the money they had stolen from him. He really couldn't think of anything else he could do as he wanted as little magic to be used as possible. Later he planned on doing a raid on them, however, that would have to wait awhile.

Harry was in seventh heaven he had never seen as clear before in his life. He was amazed at all the details he could now see. He wondered if everyone could see as clearly as he could. He was happily eating his food as he wondered what the Dark Lord was plotting; whatever it was he almost felt sorry for the person. He finished eating and looked about the room wondering what they would be doing next.

Voldemort led him to his library and took down three books about mind magic and informed Harry he was to read them and do all of the exercises that were in the books. With any luck Harry would learn occulemncy very soon especially now that he had the blocks removed. He watched Harry curl up in a chair with the books and begin reading.

Voldemort got himself a book as well on some ancient magic that he would be teaching Harry. He had read the book before but, he wanted to just brush up on it. He paused and began to think of doing a few rituals that would help Harry in remembering what he had read and the clarity to be able to recite it if necessary. Yes, that would also be done tomorrow. Tonight however would be for the Dursleys . he wasn't overly worried about Dumbledore's pet squib she could easily be dealt with. He would just use a compulsion on her as well. If he killed her then there was no telling who the hell he would use to replace her.

Time passed quickly and Voldemort closed his book and informed him it was time for them to go and retrieve his possessions from the Dursleys. He just barely managed to keep the sneer from his voice. Harry closed his book and got up and followed him to the foyer and took the mans arm as he apperated them to the play park.

Harry led the way to where he had lived and he could feel Voldemorts disgust at the 'perfectly normal' suburban houses. Once they reached the house he led him to the back door that was always left unlocked and led him in to the house. Harry went to the cupboard and opened it quickly and pulled out his trunk and then closed the cupboard. However Voldemort had seen the small picture and the words 'Harry's room' written on them. He felt his rage increase tenfold at what this boy had been through. Oh yes, Harry would soon be his equal and then they would both kill that old bastard together.

Harry looked up at Voldemort who gently ran a hand over his head in an almost loving manner having Harry lean in to his touch. "Is that everything?" he asked softly harry shook his head no "I still have some stuff upstairs including my owl." He said as he went quietly up the stairs stepping over the creaking one. Voldemort followed and while Harry gathered his items he went and placed the compulsions on them. All three were disgusting and he really wanted to torture them. It had been 12 long years since he had indulged in a spot of torture. Well, when the time comes that he is able to do that again these foul beings will be the first ones on his list. The second one will be that damn squib. However, that would have to wait a while.

Harry met him downstairs one hand on his trunk and the other holding a cage that held a beautiful snow owl in it. He walked over and shrunk Harrys trunk and led him outside he opened the cage and told the owl where to go. He then led Harry to the park and apperated them back to his manor.

He led the boy to the guest room and informed him that, that room was now his bedroom he then set the trunk on the bed and unshrunk it. He opened the trunk and gave Harry a hard look. "From this moment forth your trunk is to be clean and organized. I will be adding several charms and expansions to your trunk. One of the additions will be a library shelf actually make that two. The first one your dorm mates can see the second will be for your dark art books and several other questionable books." He gave him a pointed look and Harry bit his lower lip looking a tad bit guilty.

"I will also be purchasing you a new back pack for your books and what not for school. It will have several compartments that will have enlargement charms and feather light charms this way you can go to the Room of Hidden Things and get as many books as your heart desires. Also, I demand that you go back in to the chamber and find Salazars library. You will be bringing many of those books out of there so you can study them. They will be added to your personal library. Next, I want you to think only of yourself this school year. Do yourself a favor and drop quidditch. You need to study hard for your owls and you cannot focus if you have to play that game. Once you make your decision do not back down from it. No matter what any of them say, or try and do. I am positive that they will do their best to guilt trip you. Do not fall for it. Not only that but I want you to put that damn bossy know it all mud blood in her place! She is not your mother, your wife or any type of authority figure to you. She should be bowing to you not vice versa! ." He gave a growl as he thought of how that little chit had ordered his student around and carried on like a harpy getting their attention and so forth. It was time Harry put her in her place. He looked at Harry as Harry looked at him and nodded. He could see harry was taking everything he said to heart.

"I mean it Harry no more will you bow to the masses when THEY should be the ones bowing to you. I want to see nothing but O pluses on all of your homework and your report card. If they are not there I assure you there will be trouble." He said in a silky tone that made Harry Shudder.

Harry gulped and nodded "Yes, sir nothing, but, O pluses on all of my homework and report card. What will I do about Snape? That man freaking HATES me. He goes out of his way to make nothing but trouble for me. Last year he sabotaged one of my potions another time he vanished it before I could correct it. There is just no winning with that bastard!" Harry said in frustration.

Voldemort gave a small nod It was time to deal with his long lost serpent. "Do not worry I will handle him. Now, I want you to get some sleep then tomorrow you are to clean out that trunk completely and reorganize it as it should be." He said as he patted the boys head again then gave him a hug. Harry stiffened a moment before he returned the hug. Once he let go of the boy he gave him a small smile before he left the room shutting the door.

It was time to call his long lost serpent home. Getting wormtail he snatched the man's wrist and put his wand tip to it and shot a very painful summoning to Severus. He then sent wormtail off as he sat down on his throne. He was going to make that man beg for mercy before this night was over. Damn traitor.

Severus bit back a shout of pain as his mark flared to life angrily. This was the first time in months that he had been summoned. Not even Lucius was speaking to him anymore. He quickly put on his gear and fled the castle not telling Dumbledore where he was going. Really, it wasn't the man's business any way. He was loyal to the Dark Lord. He always had been and these past few months had left him puzzled as to why he had lost his standings with his Lord.

He apperated in to a foyer and followed his masters aura to the throne room where he quickly fell to his knees and kissed the man's robes as he glared down at him. "Severus word has reached my ears that you mistreat Harry Potter…why is that?" He asked staring hard at Severus and making Severus want to cringe.

"The boy reminds me to much of James. He is arrogant; never listens to what his teachers tell him. He then goes wandering around all over the bloody castle in that cloak of his. He always puts himself in harm's way." Severus paused and shook his head. "It angers me so that as much as I try I cannot keep Lilly's son safe. So then when I look at him all I see is James and the whole cycle repeats itself." He finished lowering his head in defeat.

Voldemort gave a small nod. "He is Lilly's son indeed. I will tell you something that you may find intriguing. Earlier last month I received a letter from one very annoyed and aggravated Harry Potter. At first I could not begin to believe that he had decided to write me of all people a missive. I read the letter and found many things to be quite interesting. I wrote him back and included all that I knew of his parents and about the prophecy. He replied and made many points that I could not argue with about the prophecy being a fake. Needless to say I was beyond infuriated. I sent a message back and told him that Lucius would meet him and take him to get it. Then they would come here we would listen to it then discuss it. We would have lunch and I would then take him to Godrics Hollow with Lucius to act as guard. Severus stand up and get yourself a chair." He said as a house elf brought two snifter of brandy to the men.

Voldemort swirled his about before taking a sip and, leaning back in his throne he continued his tale. "Harry had done as he said he would and retrieved the prophecy with none the wiser. Lucius brought him back here and I took one look at that child and sent Lucius off to get my tailor. That child resembled a street urchin instead of a young man. I made his hair grow out and fixed it up. Of course Harry demanded to know what I thought I was doing. I informed him that there was no way I would let him be seen in public with me with him looking as he had been. That of course shut him up and he let the tailor get on with what needed to be done. I got him an entire new wardrobe. "He paused again and took a sip of his brandy.

Once his clothes were made I had him go to the bathroom and change and to throw away those rags he had been wearing. Once he came out he looked a million times better. He looked more like a young man than a street urchin. We then went to the study where he set down the prophecy and we heard the whole thing. Severus Harry looked positively ill after hearing it. He probably thought I was going to kill him. Which I wasn't I already had an idea in mind for what I Was going to do with him. I made him talk to me about what he thought it meant and then I made my comments on what I thought it had meant. I think it means that we are basically immortal. We can only die by each other's hands. No one else's." He gave Severus a slight wild look.

He then looked away and continued talking. "We then had lunch and I offered to be his mentor, I also told him that he could live here with me as I knew about his home life with the muggles. He at once agreed and his eyes positively shined with happiness at being here with me instead of the muggles. For you see Severus. I have been honest and have been telling Harry the truth. Did you know that he didn't even realize that he had a family vault and that many people have left him vaults and estates in their wills? One more thing Dumbledore forgot to tell him." He said with a smirk as Severus was in a state of shock that his Lord had gotten the boy on his side by doing what Dumbledore never had wanted to. He simply told the boy point blank what was going on.

Oh how angry that bastard will be once he finds out. Well Severus wasn't about to tell that fucker a single thing. No he was going to create a perfect poison and lace his lemon drops and tea with it. He would pay for all of his wicked ways for the greater Good indeed. That good for nothing Slimy bastard he would pay. Though Severus was positive that he would have to get in line as there was two other people that wanted him dead.

"Well after we reached an accord I then took him and Lucius to Godrics Hollow and I took Harry in to the house and let him wander around a bit. He made his way to the living room and was looking at the books. I then started the houses memories on the blank wall and we watched how the night had played out. I still do not understand how the curse had rebounded on to me. She had not done any kind of magic. She was too busy running around the room gathering things." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Needless to say; I blasted the door open and gave her three chances to move away. I remembered your request and I stunned her as I had stunned James. I was only after the boy. Well it showed the curse hitting the boy then rebounding on to me. "

He paused to take a drink of his brandy before continuing "Now mind you; this part is very interesting indeed. Dumbledore shows up and he checks Harry over then he placed SEVERAL charms on the boy. He then bundled him up and sent him off with Hagrid telling Sirius to go and capture worm tail and take him to the ministry. Dumbledore then checked James and Lilly seeing that they were still alive he gave them a calculated look then killed them in cold blood with the killing curse. He then went and blasted a whole in the ceiling and set fire to part of it making the damage look worse than it had been." He finished as Severus sat there looking like the entire world had collapsed around him. The man that had comforted him over Lilly's death had been the murdering bastard that had killed her.

Severus took several deep breaths to get his control back and then took a deep drink of his brandy. "My Lord what happened then?" he asked needing to know about Harry and that he was in fact still alive and all right.

"Lucius and I both ended up holding Harry as he cried his little heart out. Imagine all you had been led to believe had been nothing more than a lie. The man he had idolized had been the one to put him in a magical hating muggle house. I have been in the boys mind and I have seen all that they have done to him. All of that is Dumbledore's fault. The man knew what was going on thanks to his trained squib. What Dumbledore did know was that I had accidently turned Harry in to a horcrux." He said lightly again sipping his brandy as Severus sat there in shock.

"Oh yes, he knew. I then had Lucius watch over harry with orders that Harry was not to be left alone. I immediately went out and gathered all of them up and hid them somewhere safe. I waited for Harry to wake up from his nap and told him EVERYTHING I left no details out. As I told him I could remove all of the charms yet, I would not remove the soul shard from him as I did not really know what it would do or if I would even be able to remove it. Harry agreed and laid down on the couch as I cast a sleep charm on him and I began. I really do not remember how many charms I ended up removing. But, I will say this I am positive that Harry will be top in his year over that bossy arse know it all mud blood." He sneered he really hated that little whelp. She was another that he wanted to torture. Then again he may let Harry do it for all the times she got on his bloody nerves.

Severus huffed a laugh and nodded "She is a know it all. I hate having her in my class I say I want three feet of parchment she will bring me six. I have given her low scores because of it. " He shook his head and imagined holding her under a curse and making her scream until her throat started to bleed. He got a dark look in his eyes as he imagined it.

"My Lord is Harry still here?" he asked coming to himself and his need to know where the hell the boy was.

"Yes, would you like to see him Severus to ease your mind that no harm shall come to him while he is under my care?" He asked standing up as Severus also rose up nodding hid head. Voldemort led him to Harrys bedroom and opened the door to find Harry wide awake laying sideways across his bed with his feet in the air as he was reading one of the books Voldemort had given him earlier.

Harry was engrossed in his book when he saw a flash of black out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and yelped as he tried to get up. "AAck! Don't scare me like that!" he complained as he got in to a sitting potion. His hair was longer now and hung midway down his back.

Voldemort came forward and took a hand full of Harry's hair and gave him an odd look. "Did you perchance lengthen your hair again?" he asked running his fingers through it. "No it's really weird my hairs just started growing and look!" Harry said hopping off the bed and stood up straight and Voldemort and Severus gasped as Harry was now a good deal taller than he had been he seemed to have grown at least two feet.

"I am not sure how this has come to pass unless it had to do with those charms I removed. I want to know what the hell Dumbledore is hiding about Evans." He said and looked Harry over and started to find himself lusting after him.

He mentally slapped himself and reminded himself that this was a CHILD that was 14 years old and he did not ever go that young no matter what. He was NOT a pedophile thank you very bloody much!

Severus just stared at Harry that seemed to almost be a carbon copy of Lilly. Severus had never been gay nor even thought of the same sex; and right now he was fighting against all the perverted thoughts that were going through his head. Potter was his student; and as such he was totally off limits. Not only that; he was a minor which would lead him to Azkaban oh, he would use the F word here FELONY charges of being with a minor. No thank you, that was most definitely not worth a night's pleasure. He would lose his masters license, his reputation would be worse than it already was. And, far too many other things; That did not bear thinking about, as to why that would be such a NOT good idea. Severus could wait two or three years then woo the boy.

He glanced over at his Lord and gave a mental sigh as he realized he would have some heavy completion. Then again perhaps they could have a triad. It could work.

Harry started asking Voldemort a million questions about what he had read so far and Voldemort went in to teacher mode and began to explain some of the things Harry hadn't understood. Soon Severus was joining in adding his bits to the conversation. Severus then did something he had never done before. He offered to tutor Harry in potions and defense against the dark arts. He was surprised when Harry actually agreed.

Severus was glad for this second chance and planned to use it well. He would help his Lord make harry the second most powerful Dark Lord their world had ever seen. He could already see how Harry was becoming Dark. The way he spoke of his ex-friends was a shocker for him. He could almost hear a very cool hatred for them. Severus stood back and watched Harry as he moved and listened to him carefully as he spoke.

Severus was tempted to bow to his Lord in less than one day he had taken the golden boy and turned him dark. Severus wanted to revel in the dark wild magic that the boy was wielding. It literally made the air feel alive. Voldemort held the boy close to him and grounded him again. He was going to have to teach him how to hide his aura. It really wouldn't do for Dumbles to catch on to what they were doing after all. The dark Lord found himself tucking in his apprentice. He paused with that one word he knew there would be a strong bond between them.

Once Harry was tucked in the two men left the room and Severus suggested Lucius for transfiguration and charms. He also hinted that perhaps narcissi could give the boy some etiquette lessons so that he acts as his station demands him to act. Voldemort nodded in agreement and told him to be there for breakfast the next day. He then took hold of Severus's wrist and examined it. He gave a low growl and removed the loyalty charm that had bonded Severus to Dumbledore. He then told him that if Dumbledore asked about the meeting he was to tell him only that for the next two months the Dark Lord would be testing his loyalty in many ways and there might be some days he would be gone for a few weeks. He was then to tell Dumbles that with any luck he would soon be back in the inner circle where he belonged.

Severus was enraged he had no idea that such a charm had been on him. No wonder his Lord doubted him. Dumbledore was going to get a very nasty surprise in his morning tea. Nothing like a whole vial of purging potion if used correctly the bowels would do one regular movement. No muss no fuss. However, if you use a whole vial you will spend all day on the loo and it does last for 24 hours. That old man would have to stay in the loo on the ground floor. And while he was in the loo; Severus would go and try to find all that he could about Lilly.

As Severus took his place at the breakfast table telling them what had happened last night and how he wasn't sure what the tests would be as The Dark Lord had not said. He knew that it could be dangerous maybe even degrading. He kept his eyes more on his plate than focusing on anyone person. He finished his toast and was standing up when Dumbledore's eyes widened and he leapt up from the table and raced to the bathroom. Severus his smirk and held in his laughter as he shook his head and muttered about barmy old men. He then left and went straight to Dumbledore's office he muttered the candy password and quickly went up the stairs and went in to the office. He warded the door shut and froze and blindfolded the portraits.

Severus began going through all of the files that had to do with James and Lilly. He was rather amazed to see that Lilly had in fact been a pure blood witch and had been adopted by the Evans' He also noted that Lily had a couple of blood line traits that Harry seemed to have gotten from her. James also had a couple of blood line traits but those came from the Black side of the family and the Peverelle side also.

Severus began making copies of everything and also found all of the banking statements and made copies of those also. Severus made fast work of going through them all and found a few more stunts the man had pulled and had yet to pull. He copied those as well to show Harry what was coming. The child needed to be ready this was war and no one would be coming away unscathed.

Once he had all he needed he unfroze the paintings and removed the blindfolds. Before the paintings knew what had happened they had been obliviated and Severus was gone by the time they came to their senses.

Severus rushed out of the castle with the papers tucked in to his robe pocket and once he was past the castle wards he apperated to his master's home. He quickly walked in to the dining room and took a seat next to harry. He greeted the boy and told him and his Lord that he had come across some very interesting things while he ad been nosing through things.

Voldemort asked him how he had managed to get the papers when Dumbledore was always in his office. He smirked wickedly and informed everyone that he had put a purging drought in to the head masters tea… a whole vial of it to be exact. Harry started laughing and congratulated him telling him that was absolutely brilliant!" The others also laughed and Lucius congratulated him on a prank well done. He just bowed his head to them all and got himself a cup of tea and leaned back in to his chair and began to relax.

Harry wished that he had been the one to do that. Heh soon he would be only it wouldn't be a purging drought. No he was going to poison the bastard a bit at a time and then when it all adds up to a painful death. Harry was really excited about all that he would be learning. He was also pleased to learn that Narcissa was his cousin. They talked and she began to give him lessons on his table manners. Though they were decent there was room for improvement. She showed him the correct way to hold his eating utensils and the correct way to drink from a goblet or a tea cup. Harry felt a bit overwhelmed he had no idea all these years he had been offending people left right and center with his manners.

he gave a deep sigh and added another black mark to Dumbledore's name. It was his damn fault that Harry had no idea about his manners. His hatred for the man was growing by leaps and bounds the more he learned. He didn't want to end up in the Weasley family. He really didn't understand how Arthur could be so selfish and not take a promotion that would give him a higher pay. Instead he sits in a closet and plays with muggle toys.

He gave Voldemort a desperate look and suddenly clung to the man as he told him he didn't ever want to end up like the Weasley family ever. Voldemort was shocked when the boy attached himself to him and began telling him how he didn't want to end up like a Weasley. He patted his back and told him that The Malfoys, Severus and himself would make sure that would never happen.

Once he had the boy calmed down he led them to the study and he found Harry sitting as close to him as he could with the desk in the way. He smiled at the boy and turned to Severus who set the papers on his desk. Voldemort found Harry leaning in and looking through a stack of papers and muttering under his breath about what he had found. It seemed to Harry he four different types of magical creatures running through his veins. One of which was fairy and elf which explained his very sudden growth spurt and hair growth. Removing the charms had finally activated his dormant abilities. His other blood line had vampire and metamorphmagus. Harry read all he could about those blood lines that Dumbledore had discovered. He smirked at how if he actually tried he was positive that he could being all of the traits out and use them.

Lucius and Narcissa looked over Harrys financial accounts and both began scribbling down notes as to what was to be done and how to get Dumbledore's fingers out of Harry's money. Little did people realize but, Narcissa was amazing at handling investments and making a fortune from them. Voldemort was also looking over Harry's new blood line abilities and decided that those would also be developed especially the metamorphmagus one. That one could come in very handy indeed.

He looked over at Harry who looked back at him and gave him a smile as he began to tell him how he planned on activating all four of the bloodlines. He wanted the power that each one of them had. Voldemort nodded and agreed with him and informed him it was time for them to go to Grinngotts to get Harry's finances in order.

Voldemort really did want to see Potter Manor. He had dreamed of them being there and Harry being overjoyed at having them all there. Harry was showing signs of liking each of his death eaters and looked at them as though they were family. Harry was a puzzle at times like this he seemed …bubbly, happy, like he didn't have a care in the world. However make him upset or angry and you will find yourself probably 20 feet underground.

Harry clung to Voldemorts arm as he apperated them to the Leaky cauldron. They walked through and Voldemort opened the archway. He led Harry inside Gringgots and to the teller who had them follow him.

What happened at the meeting had everyone except Voldemort and Lucius shocked at how Harry's magic started going wild at hearing how much Dumbledore had stolen from him and not to mention a marriage contract that Voldemort took hold of and destroyed it. Now he was pissed off. Harry would NOT be marrying any filthy muggle loving blood traitors. Not only that; but Harry was HIS end of conversation unless someone had a death wish.

Harry resorted to having his family vault moved and all of the other vaults were to be moved to the massive vault that had dragons guarding it. No more was Dumbledore going to be playing with his life. He found out as the last remaining Potter he could take the heir test and find out whom he was heir to and get those vaults as well. Harry gave a small shrug and agreed to take the test he doubted that he was head of anything besides Potter. The goblin took out a sheet of parchment and handed Harry a dagger which he made a slash across his palm and let the blow on the parchment until his wound suddenly healed leaving behind no traces of there ever being a mark.

The parchment absorbed the blood and then it began to glow as fancy writing began to appear on it. 

Harry James Potter  
>Heir of Potter<br>Heir of Peverell  
>Heir of Black<p>

Harry blinked and looked at the sheet of paper and shook his head The goblin began to explain that with Harry being an Heir to three most ancient and nobles houses. If he were to sign this form which appeared of the parchment the goblin told him that it was an emancipation form signed here it goes on file no one can contest it. As an added bonus Dumbledore will never have any rights to dip his hand in to Harrys gold.

Once hearing that Dumbledore was his magical guardian his temper flared being presented with a chance to be free of that bastard Harry grabbed the quill and signed on the dotted line. He then asked about emancipation in the muggle world to be free from his relatives. Once again another form appeared and Harry made fast work of signing that one as well.

Both forms rolled themselves up and vanished. The Goblin then presented Harry with the three rings that had merged together in to one. Harry put the rings on and he felt a rush of magic over take him as the rings began to tell Harry all of their secrets and where the houses, manors, and cottages could be found.

Harry gave the goblin a smile and said he would be by later next week to look through his vault. Walking out of the bank Harry saw Ron and Hermione he he casually cast an eavesdropoing charm and heard how they were failing as Harrys friends because he wouldn't respond to their letters and how he was out with some stranger they didn't even know. How irresponsible it was of him to just take off to his friend's house and not even let them know.

The more Harry heard the angrier he got. Just who the bloody hell did that mud blood think she was? Harry was 14 and could do as he damn well pleased without having to ask that chit if he could go outside or whatever. Many nasty words were muttered under his breath as Voldemort took Harry's arm and apperated them to Potter manor.

The first thought that went through Harry's mind was …wow. He had never seen such a beautiful place in all of his life. He walked up the gravel road towards the manor and took in the beautiful garden that was in the front of manor. He loved the trees that were spaced out in the yard. When he reached the front door it was opened by a house elf that was trembling in excitement at finally having a master to serve.

The house elf gushed out her greeting and showed him and his guests around the manor. Harry could not believe how huge the place was nor could he get over how the portraits all wanted to chat with him. He was hoping that he now had this place that the Dark Lord was not going to kick him out of his house. The Malfoys really did like how the manor looked and complimented the elf on the upkeep of the manor. Those compliments had her calling the Malfoys the nicest and kindest wizards and witches ever. Harry really was not about to shatter her illusions of them.

After the tour they sat down in what was called a tea room. Harry thought the room was rather nice with the patio doors open and all. Narcissa began telling Harry how she had made several investments for him and how over time he would have tripled his gold. Harry wanted to take lessons from Narcissa on how to manage money.

The tea was really a huge feast and Harry was very glad that he was hungry. Severus eyed the spread in front of them and wondered how in the world the elves thought that they could possibly eat all of this. He began to put a few things on his plate and the tea was already in his cup. He began to eat and drink as he listened to the conversation flow.

Voldemort was deeply impressed with Potter manor and planned on making a garden in the back of the manor. He looked at Harry who was taking seconds of everything and smirked. He leaned over and informed Harry that Harry was still to be living with him but could visit here whenever he wanted. Harry gave him a brilliant smile. He patted the boy on the head and began to eat again. Really, it was too easy to manipulate the boy. Give him what he desires and you will have yourself a most devoted follower.  
>starting tomorrow the boy would be up to his beautiful green eyes in homework and studies. It was time to put his mind to work.<p>

Once they had eaten all they could they all thanked the elves and promised to come by again. They used the floo network to get their respected homes.

Voldemort could not believe how well this day had gone. Really he had just Harry out from under Dumbledore's overly large nose. Better yet, the boy was devoted to him and him alone; all it took was a few kind words, telling the truth, and a show of affection and the boy was his. He sat down in his study and began to read his book again.

Harry had just taken a shower and was starting to dry his hair when he glanced up in the mirror and saw his reflection. He stared at himself unable to believe that, that was really him in the mirror. He had grown quite a bit over the last two days and his hair was now down to his waist. It was still a deep auburn and it literally shined from being so healthy.

He quickly got dressed and braided his hair that way it wouldn't get in to everything. He once again took his spot on the bed and began his meditation that the book had mentioned was really good for building shields. He had already done the hard part of making his sky and hiding all of his memories in the clouds and the sunlight. He had plenty of mind traps as well for those that thought they could dig to deep. Right now he was trying to find the four bundles of dormant magic within him and make them active.

After what had seemed like ever he had found them and began to activate them. The amount of knowledge that he got from each one was staggering. By the time he had finished he was exhausted and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

Let it never be said that the dark Lord was not a slave driver. Mornings started at 5 a.m. sharp and they exercised for an hour then they showered and had breakfast by 7a.m. it was time to study and be quizzed. 10 a.m. have a small break and stretch out 10:15 a.m. it was now time for practical's in all that had been studied earlier. 11:45 a.m. is lunch 12:45 back to practical's and do that until 3p.m. break time have a snack and by 3:30p.m. It is now time to show what you have learned about dueling. Harry HATED dueling the Dark Lord the man was wicked fast and knew more spells than Harry had hairs on his head.

Not only that; but the man took NO prisoners…ever. By 6 p.m. Harry was waving the white flag and begging for mercy. Having been cursed to hell and back Harry was ready for a bath and his bed… However Harry had to have dinner before going to bed. So Harry would drag his exhausted and sore self up to his room and have a nice hot bath. Soak himself a while then get out dry off and get dressed to go down stairs and have dinner. After dinner Harry was free to do as he wished. Too bad he was too tired to do anything but curl up in a chair with a dark arts book and read until he fell asleep. More than once he had woken up in his bed. Voldemort had carried him to bed and tucked him in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time September 1st rolled around Harry had all but mastered his talent for being a metmorphmagus. He was now using that talent instead of a glamour because those could be canceled out real fast. Harry had found himself a nice empty compartment and had shut and locked the door. He also closed the blinds as he did not want to see all of those people outside his window. He already knew they all thought he was mad and he was thinking of putting on a show for them.

Severus had found his plan rather amusing and Draco dared him to do it. Voldemort said it sounded rather like a decent plan after all give them what they want. If they want a barking savior then give them that. Voldemort had dropped him off at the train station just as the barrier opened. He wished him a safe journey and made him swear to write him every day. Harry promised and went through the barrier and got his compartment. Now he was sitting back reading a book of ancient magick and the spells were highly impressive.

He heard Hermione outside his door and ignored her as she knocked and cast low level charms to open the door. He put up a silence barrier as well and went back to reading his book he had just finished it by the time they had reached HogsMead. He was the last one off and rode in a carriage with a few slytherins that knew he had switched sides. They conversation was light and they warned him that Dumbledore would more than likely be asking him where he had been all summer. He agreed with them and said he would just play it by ear.

He walked in to the great hall and sat down at his table. Everyone was staring at him and whispering. Harry suddenly cried out "I will Not do as you say! You are nothing to me you…. You rude loud mouthed filthy beast!" he hissed out staring at the empty seat next to him.

Needless to say, that got everyone's attention and many of the Gryffindor's moved away from him. He looked over and saw Draco turning red from trying not to laugh. He gave him a wink and continued on with his one sided conversation. During the sorting he made quiet comments to his invisible friend and during dinner he even set food on the plate for him. After dinner he and his friend discussed the new Defense teacher both agreed that she would be dead very soon if she tried harassing them.

Harry and his friend made it to the great halls doorways when his head of house showed up and said that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him and he followed her up to the man's office. Harry made sure that his friend had a seat before he took one.

Harry felt like he deserved an award for his acting abilities he greeted the man like a long lost friend and asked how he had been and everything. Then after a nice long 20 minute chat Dumbledore got down to business.

"Harry, my boy, where on the earth have you been for the last two months? You know how dangerous it is out there. Everyone has been worried sick about…you." He trailed off noticing that Harry was whispering to an empty chair that it was rude to refuse the tea.

"Harry? Are you feeling alright?" he asked suddenly wondering if the child had finally broken and lost his mind.

"Hm? Oh yes, I am doing quite well. I spent the summer with a friend and really I didn't think that it would matter too much. I do not see anyone else up here being questioned about their summers." He tilted his head and gave Dumbledore an odd look. "So why was I singled out when many others went on holidays as well?"

For the first time in a very long time Dumbledore was speechless; he hadn't a clue as to what he could say that would not reveal his secrets; he knew and never bothered to share with him so this way he would be more than happy to walk to his death. "You are quite right. However during these dangerous times you should stay at your aunt and uncles house." He said as Harry gave a nod and started talking to the empty chair again about which tea was better.

Minerva watched all this and had a very bad feeling. Either the boy had read the papers and was helping along the rumors or he had finally cracked living with those horrible muggles. She sighed as she led the boy and his invisible friend from the office and gave him the password to the dorm. She was honestly thinking of giving him his own room. No telling what trouble might be brewing for her house.

harry gave the password and walked in to the dorm. He went over to Angilina and told her that he was giving up his postion. He told her that his friend was worried he would die and would just feel better all the way around if he were to quit. So Harry agreed and that was that. Angilina looked fit to burst but one look in his eyes that flashed with a dangerous glint she quickly backed off and said maybe next year. He gave her a nod and said perhaps.

He then made his way to the boys dorm and began again chatting with the thin air. All of the other boys looked at him warily as he quickly changed in to his sleep wear and offered the other side of his bed to his friend. He made him swear that he wouldn't steal all the blankets this tis time. Once he closed the curtains and put up a silencing spell The other three boys ran to tell Minerva they wanted Harry out of their dorm due to the fact that he was barking.

Harry laid in his bed and shook with laughter so far so good. They were all buying in to the fact that he had an invisible friend that only he could see and hear. Harry quickly wrote to the Dark Lord and told him everything that had happened. He quickly sealed the letter and stamped it. Tomorrow he would have Hedwig deliver it. For now though he laid back and began his meditation and drifted off to sleep.

harry woke at 5a.m. and quickly changed in to his work out clothes and slipped it to run around the lake however many times it took till an hour was up. It took three laps before an hour was up he quickly ran back up to his dorm and went in to get a shower. He quickly scrubbed down and rinsed off. He then used a drying spell on himself and quickly dressed. He grabbed up his letter and back pack and went to the owlery to send Hedwig off.

breakfast was a quiet affair that had Ron and Hermione staring at him and wondering if he had flipped. Minerva came around and gave them all their schedules and Harry was up and walking quickly to the dungeons with Ron and Hermione chasing after him.

Hermione started in on him as soon as she caught up with him. The best part was that this confrontation happened in front of the slytherins.

"Harry James Potter I do not know what you think you are doing but…" he gave Hermione a glare worthy of the Dark Lord and he spoke his mind before she got another upswing.

"Just who the fuck do YOU think YOU are? Huh? Well I can tell you who you aren't; you are NOT my mother nor are you my wife or any other authority figure. You have no right to demand a god damned thing from me. And I would greatly appreciate it if you and YOUR friend would just sod off and leave me the hell alone!" He snarled looking like he was ready to hex someone.

Hermione looked like she had just been slapped and burst in to tears as she turned and ran off crying. Ron just gave him an odd look and went after Hermione. Draco and the others congratulated him for actually standing up to her and telling her off. None of them actually thought he would ever do that. Looked like the golden trio would now be the golden duo.

neither Ron nor Hermione came back to take potions class and they ach cost Gryffindor 40 points for not being there and not turning in their summer homework. Harry paid close attention to the lecture and actually asked him a couple of questions to clarify something.

next class was charms and again they were not in class and harry could really careless he was in the zone with his classes he had worked his bum off for two months. He was taking notes and writing down his assignment when Minerva came in and asked to see Harry.

She led him in to her office and shut the door and lo and behold there was a weasel and a mud blood that was still sniffling after two hours. Really if that hurt her that much then she will not survive the war.

"Yes Proffessor?" he asked as he took a seat and looked at her ignoring the other two because really, they were pathetic.

"Mr. Potter is it true that you used vulgar language and yelled at Ms. Granger?" She asked looking at him over the top of her glasses.

"yes, yes I did." He said and nodded his head and sat back in his seat and crossed a leg over the other and looked at her back in the eyes. "You see she started the whole thing. Did she mention that by chance? She stormed up to me and started Shrieking my name like some harpy. I mean right there in front of the potions class room the slytherins were all there and she comes at me like she was my mother and I was some errant child. She then started demanding to know where I have been and what I have been doing was I even thinking. So I just told her off and put her in her place. Really, if she cannot handle that then I really do not know what to tell her other than leave me the hell alone." He said the last part glaring at Hermione making her start to cry again.

Minerva arched an eyebrow and could see exactly what Harry was saying. Hermione was over bearing and really it was high time one of those two boys knocked her down a few pegs. "I see well 10 points from Gryffindor for vulgar language and I do not want to hear of you using such offensive language again or you will have your mouth washed out with soap." She warned as Harry gave her a nod and picked up his back pack and walked out of the room not even looking back.

Hermione could not believe it her best friend had just cussed her out and no one really seemed to care. Ron kept telling her to drop it and leave Harry alone. Ron could see that Harry had changed and over the summer he figured that Cedrics death and what with people saying he was barking really didn't help matters any at all. To bad Hermione refused to see that Harry really did not want to be near them anymore. He really didn't want to but, he would let Harry go and get himself figured out.

Defense class was a bloody joke Harry sat there and read the chapter as instructed. To bad Hermione couldn't just leave well enough alone. Nope she had to stir the cauldron just to see what would happen. Harry let his mind wonder until he heard his name being mentioned. He came back to himself and asked her what the question was.

Harry was so proud of himself for thinking on his feet. He told her that he may have been mistaken as it was dark and he really couldn't make anyone out. He said it could have been somebodies idea of a bad joke that went bad. He gave a shrug and mentally smirked as her eyebrows went up in to her hair. He gave her a nod and went back to staring at the page of his book damn this class would be as bad as Binns'

So that had become the theme Harry had gotten a lovely new quarters all to himself something about being heard plotting the death of three of his roommates for snoring to loudly. Hell if he had known that was all it took to get a private room he would have threatened them years ago. He really loved his private room and Voldemort had come up with a charmed journal so they were writing to each other nightly.

Voldemort could not believe how quiet the manor had become since the brat had left. He felt lonely a feeling he had not experienced in a long time. He was walking around his garden when Lucius came up to him and informed him that Harry had gotten private quarters. Seemed that he had been overheard plotting the deaths of his dorm mates that woke him up snoring. It had also seemed that his invisible friend was in complete agreement that the next one that forgot a silencing charm had to die.

According to Draco Dumbledore insisted that Harry and his friend were NOT allowed to kill people that snore and granted him his own private quarters. It seemed that Dumbledore had tried to reason with Harry yet, it had always backfired on him and ended with Harry asking Dumbledore why he was being singled out when other people did the same exact thing.

Oh yes, he missed having the boy there lurking in the shadows watching him as he held his meetings. He could tell that Harry rather enjoyed watching some of the death eaters get punished. He smirked slightly and went to his study and looked at the journal that was now glowing. This was his only means of talking to Harry as his mail was being inspected.

Harry was now giving him all the additional details that Draco and the others did not know. And he had success on his mission with his divination teacher a mild compulsion spell and a quick foray in to her mind showed that it had indeed been a fake Dumbledore had used the imperious curse and set all of this up. Really, the man was talented and evidently had way too much time on his hands well within the week life would again be exciting he had many, many raids planned.

The next week had the whole school in abject terror Azkaban had been broken in to and all of the high security prisoners had been freed. Not even a week later raids were happening everywhere. No one was safe. The order and the ministry were being stretched to the breaking point. Voldemort would have two small raids going on while the major one was doing the most damage.

Every night Harry would report all that he had overheard from order meetings. Really, they were very complacent and never checked to see if there was anyone listening in on. Harry would tell Voldemort where safe houses were and who was what rank within the order.

Harry decided that it was time to really shake things up. He had bought a mess of candies from Honey dukes and added his own special poison to them. He then presented them to Dumbledore as a peace offering for ignoring the man. When in reality it was Dumbledore that was avoiding Harry.

That same day; Harry had bought a cake and sent it by post office owl with a charmed letter claiming. What a fan they were of Dumbledore and how they just knew he would save them all. Harry was still laughing over that note. He had poisoned the cake with basilisk venom. If the man didn't check the cake for poison then he deserved to die. Well he was going to die anyway from the candies, but, hey who was really keeping track.

Much later that evening a great wail was heard all over the castle Dumbledore had died. He ate a slice of cake that had been heavily laced with basilisk venom. Harry could not really say that he was shocked by what had happened the man was really a trusting fool. He couldn't help but wonder how the man could not see danger that damn close to him. Convicts had escaped from Azkaban it could have been any of them that sent the cake and yet, the man still ate it.

Harry went to his room and closed the door putting high level and parsel wards up to keep anyone from entering his rooms. Then an evil smirk stole over his face as he danced over to his desk and journal and wrote out a nice long entry for him detailing how he had killed Dumbledore.

he also told him the next one to die would be that Umbridge bitch. She would die from his special poison also; nothing like a bit of poison in your morning cup of tea. That and Snape will pay him handsomely for ridding him of the pink menace that stalked him.

The entry that had greeted his eyes had left Voldemort speechless. Harry had taken out Dumbledore and the way he had done it had been completely slytherin. Now there was no one standing in his way to take over England. He started laughing and congratulated him on his first kill. He promised to send him a portkey so he could come home for Yule and they could have a small celebration with just their close associates. 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters..

A/N: Sorry in the delay however; I was updating my other fic Dark Child. I had also sent a copy of this to my beta that never even bothered to beta this or send it back. So I reread it and did the best as I could. Once again I am sorry for the delay.

On with the story…

Harry had a very hard time trying to look as sad and as devastated as he should. He was leaning slightly against an empty chair and had fake tears running from his eyes. He kept dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief; it had been soaked in a potion known to make eyes water if brought close enough to them. The funeral had been one of the largest ever. People came in from out of the country even just to pay their respects. The people cried during the eulogy and then people would step forward and say a few words. More tears were then shed needless to say; Harry was starting think that he really would go insane if the damn funeral didn't end soon.

Then something happened that perked him right up. Instead of burning his body or burying it they had placed a marble mausoleum encasing him. Harry now hid a smile behind his handkerchief. He really had liked Dumbledore's wand a whole lot. And the man was dead so Harry figured that later that night he would relieve the old man of it. After all, what would a dead man need with a wand?

Harry waited until 2a.m. before he snuck out of his quarters wearing his invisibility and made his way down to the front doors. He had taken care and had checked his map frequently to ensure he didn't encounter anyone. Once reached the doors he cast a silencing spell on the door before he slowly opened it. Once he had the door opened he quickly slid out the door and closed it. He made his way in the moonlight to the mausoleum humming a small tune under his breath and did a few scans making sure that no one else had his idea and quickly slipped inside.

Once inside he cast a lumos and made his way up to the dead body. Harry reached out and took the wand from the lifeless hands and sparks flew out of the as it acknowledged him as its' new master. Harry bit back a laugh and then ran a scan on Dumbledore as for some reason he just really wanted to make sure the old man was truly dead. Sure enough the old goat had fooled them; he had probably taken drought of the living death. He gave a small sigh and shot off a killing curse at the man that hit him in the chest. Harry ran one more scan and it came back as Dumbledore being dead this time.

Harry gave a small nod and quickly left Dumbledore to his eternal rest; this time the bastard had better stay there. Harry made it back to his room with no problems and quickly placed glamour on Dumbledore's wand making it look like his own.

Harry then lay back on his bed and smiled to himself really this had been a pretty decent day. No way was he going to tell his Lord that Dumbledore had tricked him. Harry could just count his little adventure as rectifying a mistake. There was no way he would want to explain how Dumbledore had had fooled them; nor why he had not made sure that he had in fact been dead. He had seen one to many death eaters fall victim to that …lecture.

The next morning came rather early as another order meeting had been called and Harry listened as more and more names had been read off as people being killed in skirmishes overnight. Voldemort had taken advantage of the funeral and had launched six separate attacks. Minerva and the others were at a loss as to what to do and Dumbledore's painting was not at all helpful. In death as in life the man held his secrets close. Every so often he would ask a member how a search was going and the answers were always negative. Harry had deduced that Dumbledore had them out searching for horcruxes.

Harry sent a note to his Lord telling him to send a few death eaters out to plant fake horcruxes. Voldemort had agreed that would indeed be a good idea and then when they had all been 'destroyed' they would get their hopes up just to have them all fall short. Harry had given a laugh at that. There was nothing quite like ruining the lights day to make him a happy person.

Harry was finding it very hard not to break in to a giggles watching these people run around in a blind panic. Some of the order members were trying to protect the school. All of them trying to do what Dumbledore had done; Bring solace and comfort during these troubled times. Yet, for all their efforts none of them could be the shelter in the storm for the masses. They kept having meetings and strategy sessions all in vain to either stop the Dark Lord from taking over or to slow him down enough so that they could regroup and beat him back.

Not only that, but, none of them could find the one that was leaking information. All of them had been questioned with veritiserum and of course, none of them were the leak. So, that led them to doing daily sweeps for eavesdropping charms and other spying techniques. Harry had Dobby spying for him and setting up eavesdropping spheres in the potted plants. Dobby really was a boon to him. That little guy adored him and would do anything at all for him. Then there was the problem that their man power was at an all-time low no one wanted to be recruited as so many of the resistance were dying left, right, and center. Sad to say; no one else wanted to join the ranks of the dead or become a dead hero.

The one thing that Harry could not believe was that Dumbledore had left behind only enough information to have them all on a wild snark chase for horcruxes. That had been his master plan destroy them then they would destroy the Dark Lord. Harry finally heard what Dumbledore had planned for him as he was telling Severus that Harry was to willingly go out and face Voldemort unarmed and sacrifice himself so that the others could live. Harry almost fell out of his chair when he heard that and snarled in fury. He was livid that the man would use him in such a manner. He hissed as he was feeling very glad he had killed the son of a bitch before he could kill him. He was positive his parents would be rolling in their graves if they only knew what the hell Dumbledore had done to all of them.

Severus had discovered that Dumbledore hadn't even left behind any proof that Severus was a 'spy' for the light. So even if the light were to win the man would be tossed in to Azkaban and given the kiss. To Harry that spoke more than volumes; it actually spoke libraries full of what the old man had been thinking. Dumbledore had thought he was so powerful that no one would even consider making any attempts on his life. It was really just too bad that the old man had become so complacent in his old age. He was just too damn secretive and manipulative he didn't even tell anyone that he had taken the drought of the living death. Harry was willing to bet all of his gold that Dumbledore had been a Slytherin and NOT a Gryffindor.

Harry made sure to keep up his barking mad act only now he had added a lot of paranoia to his act; he began adding a rather shifty eye look to it. Always looking around making sure no one was close enough to hear what he was going to be telling his 'friend'. He made sure that he and his 'friend' were never near any doors or alcoves making sure to always be in the middle of the hallway. He also took care that he and his 'friend' always sat in the back of the class rooms and in the Great Hall with their backs against a wall so no one could sneak up on them. Hermione and Ron really had no idea as to what they could do to help as they were to overcome with grief. Hermione was crying at the drop of a hat and Ron would just pick at his food.

Harry on the other hand had taken to running numerous scans on his food and the food of his 'friend' hey; they did not want to die!

Harry had laced Umbridges tea with the poison and now she herself was falling incredibly ill. Harry was heard telling his 'friend' that she was just so grief stricken it was making her ill. Ha! If only they knew how much she had hated Dumbledore she would be up on charges for conspiracy to commit murder.

Severus found all of this to be very amusing; as he knew the dark would now win. The order was in a state of chaos and no one had any idea at all as to how to stop all of the attacks or how to gain more man power. The Dark Lord just started increasing his attacks even more and soon there would be very few left to resist him.

Severus was anticipating the attack on the ministry as it would then be close to the end of the war with only Hogwarts left to conquer. He was glad that he was really on the side of the dark or he would be ready to kill Albus himself. He had no idea that they man had planned on tossing him away after the war. That bastard had just used him for his own means; Severus really hoped that Dumbledore's death had been especially painful.

Harry had been doing an excellent job in keeping the masses scared to death of him. No one even wanted to be his partner in potions class as his 'friend' didn't like anyone being anywhere near them and kept making snide remarks about everyone. Severus found a lot of the remarks to be spot on and highly amusing.

The attacks continued and only seemed to increase and worsen; many of the students were being pulled out of school at an increasing rate. As the beacon of the light had fallen and the savior had become mad as a hatter; therefore, no one was there to help save their children or them. People had become afraid to even think of staying at Hogwarts with Dumbledore gone. In their cracked minds Dumbledore had been the one keeping the place safe. Harry found that really hard to believe as the castle was sentient and could very easily defend herself. It had nothing at all to do with Dumbledore.

Another foolish idea the man had managed to plant in the minds of the masses. In Harry's opinion he was a million times safer with the old bastard gone. No more trials, no more wild and insane creatures coming after him. Yep, life was indeed good.

The now Headmistress and leader of the Order was at a loss as to what to do. She could not keep sacrificing people in all of those skirmishes. Never knowing which the real battle was and which was a bloody diversion. Nor, could she figure out a way to make Hogwarts look like the safest place to be either. Dumbledore had been amazing at convincing people of that. She on the other hand was tired of the wild snark chase that Dumbledore had them on. They had so few students left that they really only needed two tables. Many people were fleeing England like rats abandoning a ship. Then if that was not enough the curse of the Defense against the Dark Arts position had finally struck again and claimed Umbridge not that anyone except the minister was broken up over her death.

Minerva was ready to kill …no burn Albus' portrait to ashes; he was completely unhelpful and would not shed light on anything nor would he even begin to explain what it was they were supposedly searching for. All he would tell them was that it was key to defeating Voldemort. When Minerva finally had her fill of the riddles and half-truths; she stood up and stood her full height and began to cast a incendio did he finally tell them; what they were after was shards of Voldemorts soul and that once all seven were destroyed then the Dark Lord himself could be destroyed. That had floored them; seven horcruxes! And when he told them what he had told Severus all of them just stared at the man dumbfounded. None of them could believe that he had done nothing to even remove the shard; but had let it grow within the child. The rage that crossed many of their faces had Dumbledore beating a hasty retreat out of his frame lest he become a pile of cinder and ashes.

Minerva and the others now had a another plan instead of sacrificing Harry they were going to do a lot of research to see if they could find a way to save the child. Unlike Albus they did actually love and care for the boy and would not let him die a martyrs death no matter what. They all vowed to stand beside him no matter what.

When Harry heard that, he actually felt his eyes start to burn with tears as he heard them all making plans to save him from the suicide that Dumbledore had planned for him. He had never realized that there were still people that did care about him and would stay at his side no matter what. He sniffed as he listened to Minerva asking Sirius and Remus if they would take him in for the summer. He heard them both agree and informed the Weasley family they could stay at Hogwarts. Minerva had a feeling that the fewer people that were around Harry the better it would be on everyone as the boy had become a little too high strung and trusted no one.

On the last day of school Minerva had Harry floo with her to Grimwauld Place. She shook her head in dismay when Sirius looked totally baffled at Harry chatting it up with his 'friend' and giving 'him' a tour of their new home. Sirius and Remus had not seen Harry since the death of Dumbledore. Neither had any clue as to how bad some things had gotten. Sirius was very glad he had agreed to take him in after all; he did love the kid. 

It had been completely unnerving watching the boy take …the air?...no one…he was holding on to SOMETHINGS hand and …she shook her head . Really, this war had taken its toll on her and her sanity. Soon she would be chatting it up with the air as well. She just hoped that she had as good conversations as Harry did with his 'friend'

Harry was in his room with a silencing charm up and he was on the bed in tears from laughing so hard. Oh, to see those faces and all that confusion had been good for his soul. He had Regulas' old bedroom as he and his friend had refused flat out to share a room with some strange old man that may very well be a pervert. Needless to say, Phineus had been highly insulted and he and Harry had gotten in to a horrid argument. He then informed Remus that he was positive that the old man also snored and he refused to share a room with an old pervert that snored. Then he and his 'friend' swept from the room in a manner of Snape leaving the painting sputtering in anger.

He had been having fun sending messages to his Lord he told him that he had been packed off and sent to his godfathers. He also old him all that the order was now focusing on was removing the horcrux and not damaging Harry in any way. Voldemort told him that would be impossible as he had anchored the soul to him. He told him not to worry he would send Severus to him with a portkey. That way if they were to try it then he could get the hell out of there before they inadvertently killed him.

Harry was very glad that he did have people on both sides that cared about him and his wellbeing. A life time ago he would have sold his soul for someone that cared and now that he had it he never wanted to let it go. Harry and his 'friend' had been raiding the library and reading all sorts of dark arts and dark potions books. He found the book on blood magic to be fascinating as hell. He had even gone so far as to start permanently borrowing many of the books.

His new hobby at his godfathers house was to get in to an argument at least three times a day with Sirius's mother. It was now a goal in Harry's life to get the last word before she shut the curtain herself. Neither Remus nor Sirius knew what to think as they would find Harry standing there in the entry way panting his cheeks red and his eyes glittering as he glared at the curtain. Harry's lips would be twitching from holding back the words that were ready to fly out of his mouth as he was far from finished with his side of the argument.

Harry went down stairs having another one sided argument with Sirius's mother and went inside the kitchen and took a seat saving one for his 'friend' Remus and Sirius watched him carefully as Harry set the place with a plate a goblet and silverware and a napkin. He then proceeded to have an argument with his 'friend' about what they should have for dinner steak and kidney pie or a lovely beef stew.

Once an agreement had been reached Harry served himself and his 'friend' and poured them both some butter beer. Harry was making small comments about how he would have rather had an ice cold Pepsi but hey, what can you do? Especially during these troubled times. They heard Harry agree that they could probably go to the muggle store up the road and procure themselves a couple of cases. Harry was nodding and laughed at something his 'friend' had said.

Remus slowly ate as Sirius gave up all pretenses and just watched avidly as the whole scene played out. He was actually waiting for the cutlery to start moving on its' own and the food to be eaten by….he really wasn't sure. He shook his head and tilted his head as Harry asked him if his 'friend' could have a slice of cake.

Sirius gave a nod "yeah, sure" he cleared his throat and looked at Remus who was leaning back in his seat with his arms folded. He was taking the whole scene in and not saying a word. Minerva had warned them that Harry was as mad as a hatter. Yet, for some reason a few things did not click for Remus. Just what these things were he could not put his finger on yet, he also knew it was staring him right in the face. He decided that perhaps it would be prudent to ask Minerva for Albus's pensive so he could review all of this past week's memories. Maybe then he would be able to see what it he had been overlooking.

During desert Harry started to reminisce with his 'friend' about the fun they had during school and wondered if they would be able to have as much fun when school started again. Oh the fun they had, had it seemed like after a while everyone steered clear of him like he had the plague and had a pet basilisk. Everyone had started to hope and pray that what Harry had was NOT catching.

He had taken to picking on the HufflePuffs it was great fun to sneak up behind a group of them and say "HI!" In a really loud voice and watch them jump and scatter. They had scattered like a group of chickens that a fox landed in the middle of. He also amused himself with the Ravenclaws by hording all of the best reference books in the library that he KNEW that they needed yet; none were brave enough to even ask for any of the books. The Slytherins however were no fun at all as they all just ignored him and would just keep doing as they had been. Gryffindor's however had given him wide berth and attempted to ignore him.

Harry started to think of new and improved ways to freak out the masses. The second best one was when he went to the boy's loo on the fourth floor walked in and asked his 'friend' what the bloody hell was taking so long he had been in there for over 15 minutes. He paused like he was receiving an answer then accused his friend of wanking in the loo, Needless to say; that bathroom became as deserted and as empty as Moaning Myrtles.

And Harry had no idea why that was either…

Harry and his 'friend' had finished dinner they or Harry cleaned up their area and then they went upstairs to the library. Back in the kitchen Sirius turned to Remus who looked back at him. Sirius was hoping his godson had not gone round the bend. However after witnessing a lot of the things he had been doing that hope was quickly fading. He really wanted to know who all to put the blame on. First on the list was Peter, secondly was Dumbledore, thirdly was the muggles and last was the wizarding world at large. If they had not put so much pressure on him hos godson never would have snapped.

Sirius told Remus who all he blamed and Remus asked why he did not also blame Voldemort. Sirius told him that if Peter had not given away the secret the Voldemort would have never done that. He also told him that he was pretty damn sure the Sybill was a fake anyways so once again all blame goes back on Dumbledore. Remus agreed that Sirius had some very good points. They both decided that they would just keep Harry there with them and Remus would go to the grocers and get a few cases of Pepsi for Harry and perhaps a few other snack foods for the boy.

Harry had finally been able to get in to the curio and began to poke around and he even found a locket that bore the slytherin mark. He took that and kept nosing around in the curio he saw a few other items. But, none really caught his interest except for a music box. For some reason he found himself wanting it so he took it. He poked around some more and gave a shrug as he set off to explore more of the house and see what all he could get in to. All the while Harry was listening to their conversation and gave a weak smile. Old Siri would stick up for him to the end. Perhaps he should tell these two the truth. After all, they did love him and care about him.

After four days of discussing it with the Dark Lord Harry managed to find the two men he had been searching for and he gave them a rather cheeky grin. "I knew I couldn't fool you two. I had fooled the rest of them but, not the two of you." He said as he took off the fake glasses and tossed them on to a table and began to walk around the room. Remus and Sirius watched him closely and Moony was also watching as well as a low growl was heard and Harry gave the wolf a smirk.

"Now, now play nice or you do not get any information from me all I ask is to be heard out before you either of you jump to any conclusions. So… the two of you game?" he asked as he gazed upon them with a wicked smirk. The two men nodded and Sirius did everything to hold still and stay still. Both men could tell something was seriously different with Harry. He was a lot more confident and the way walked reminded Sirius of a panther. His whole aura radiated dark promises and danger.

"Well my story begins towards the end of fourth year. I was highly upset, agitated, depressed and in dire need of answers. Dumbles of course, wasn't telling me a damn thing. Just to wait and be patient and blah fucking blah. So, I went to the only other person I knew that would tell me the truth; if for no other reason than to cause me a lot of pain. The Dark Lord; I wrote up a letter asking what the hell was going on, why he was after me, why he even came after me to begin with. I really did not expect an answer. Imagine my shock when I got one. And it was jammed pack with many truths." He paused and gave them a sad look.

"I had no idea my parents had been in the order I also had no idea the town we had been staying at had been Godrics Hollow nor did I know that my parents were buried there. The Dark Lord told me also about a prophecy and he made me a deal in order to get it. So I agreed I wanted to know about it. I also wanted to know why the hell he had thought that Dumbledore had been training me." He looked at them and they looked totally shocked at what they were hearing.

"I set the date for July 1st and had already told Ron and the others I would not be joining them as I was trying to get my head straight.

Any way July 1st I met up with Lucius Malfoy and he got us to where we needed to be. Lucius put a sleep charm on Arthur. The fool had his foot sticking out from an invisibility cloak. I went and got the prophecy and made my way back to Lucius. He took me to where the Dark Lord was and the first thing that man did was fix my hair and call in his tailor and got me a new wardrobe made.

He informed me that he refused to be seen with me in public as I was dressed. Needless to say I was more than a little shocked. First off having the Dark Lord play with my hair had been nowhere on my list of things to do. Secondly he bought ME a whole brand new wardrobe. Other than my Hogwarts clothes that was the first time I have ever had brand new clothes. Or should I say the first time that I can ever remember owning any type of new clothing " He said the last bit sadly as Remus and Sirius looked shell shocked I had asked him why, why was he doing these things for me. He told me that Dumbledore should have made sure I looked presentable and like a young man of my station and not some street urchin. "He cleared his throat and continued on.

"After that he made me put on a new outfit and bin the clothes I had been wearing after that we sat down in his study and listened to the prophecy. I will not lie here by the time it was finished I was scared shitless. I thought for sure the man was going to renege on his end of the deal and blast me in to oblivion. Instead we talked about it and he fed me lunch; He then made me the offer to live with him. I accepted immediately I mean hell brand new clothes, three meals a day and no mile long list of chores all I have to do is study and do my homework. Yeah, I could handle that." He said with a nod then cleared his throat.

"Before we left for Godrics Hollow he told me something very interesting. He told me all about the Potter family vault as well as the vault that holds all of the Potter family heirlooms. Why, he even told me about Potter Manor." He gave them a hard look "Dear old Dumbles never said a bloody word about any of those things and the fact that people have been willing me property, vaults of gold. He never said a bloody word about those either. Needless to say, I was pissed off. I mean no one, not even the damn Weasley's had taken me to see my parents graves. Dumbledore had made sure I had no idea where they were buried. It made me wonder just what all else the man had been hiding from me."

He gave them a sad smile and continued on "Our next stop was to Godrics Hollow I really did like the homey feeling of the town. He took me to the house and I felt a wave of sadness for all that had been lost that night due to a traitor. He took me inside and I looked around; I could vaguely remember some things but, not everything. He then played the houses memory on the wall in the living room. He did not kill my parents he had merely stunned them using a parsel spell. Dumbledore came in afterwards put a mess of charms on me bundled me up gave me to Hagrid sent you off to be damned for a few years. Then now here is the clincher are you ready guys? He saw my parents were still alive and instead of waking them he used the killing curse. Telling them that it had been for the greater good if they died." Harry whispered looking down at his hands.

Sirius and Remus were absolutely stunned. Their leader; the man they had been fighting for killed James and Lilly NOT Voldemort. Remus stood up and grabbed Sirius "We will be back shortly he said dragging the other to the door and dragged him down to the kitchen.

He watched them go out the door and he followed a couple of minutes later and shrunk his trunk. And gathered the rest of his belongings and then he quickly jotted them down a note and then slipped in to a hidden room he had found by sheer luck; it was more like a small apartment. The room must have housed a mistress or someone that the Black's did not want seen. He called for Dobby and when Dobby appeared he told the little elf how he needed the place tidied up and how he would need food and Pepsi's till Remus and Sirius finally believed him. Dobby agreed and added a few charms of his own to keep his master safe as well as a silencing spell so that way none of them could hear his master through the walls.

29 minutes later the two men agreed; perhaps, Harry needed more help than they could give. No way would Dumbledore do such a thing. Harry was being manipulated and he needed help. So they added a sleeping drought to a butterbeer and went to take it to him. When they looked in to his room they saw everything was gone and just a note was on the desk and Remus and Sirius both gasped at what it said.

_Dear Remy and Siri,  
>I know that neither of you believe me and think that I need serious mental help. Hell, you both probably think I am under some spell. However, I am not; I just finally opened my eyes and saw what was really going on. You think I am lying about Dumbles. He is the one that cast the fidelous on their house in Godrics Hollow. He knew Peter Pettigrew was alive because<em> the_ castle wards told him. He was the Supreme Mugwump and he let you sit in Azkaban _and_ ROT, he knew the truth and he did nothing. Next Remus can't even find a job here in the magical world cause everyone knows of his condition. Tell me how the hell did everyone find out if it was a secret? So now he has to work in muggleville Well my guess is that you must enjoy wearing ratty tatty clothes so whatever. When you two get done being sheep and finally open your eyes you know where to find me till then  
>Baa<em>

They both stared at the letter and Sirius felt rage course through him as he turned and stalked out of the room with Remus on his heels asking where he was going "Godrics Hollow I want to see the house memories. If it is as he says…."He just trailed off and stepped out with Remus going with him. The more he thought on that letter the more he realized it was the truth.

Dumbledore had told his secret making it that he could not even find a job as a dishwasher in the magical community. Once both men were at the house they went in and found a blank space of wall and replayed the memories. Everything was just as Harry had said it would be. Both men dropped to their knees and cried for the past and for the future, Dumbledore had created a second Dark Lord.

Harry had Dobby take him to the Dark Lord and once they were in the throne room he dropped his guise and shook out his long auburn hair that was braided. He also dismissed Dobby telling him that he would call for him when he was ready to go back. Dobby gave a nod and popped out. He heard several people gasp at his entrance and the Dark Lord looked at him as Harry gave him a smile. 

"It all went as I said it would. In fact I would not be surprised if they are not headed for Godrics Hollow as we speak. "He said and pulled out the locket and handed it to him.

Voldemort gasped as he took it and fixed a stare upon harry "Where did you find this?" he whispered and Harry looked puzzled at why his Lord was acting this way. 

"I found it in a curio cabinet at where I am staying at for the time being. It looked like something you would like so I took it for you." Harry explained still looking at the man.

Voldemort explained softly what it was and how he had thought it had been destroyed. Harry just nodded every so often. Voldemort asked harry to meet him in his study. Harry gave him a bow and left the throne room.

Voldemort was positively giddy he had his lost horcrux. Oh, he had known that Dumbledore would more than likely put people out to search for them. That was why he had retrieved him that day in Godrics Hollow when he realized Dumbledore knew. Well, none of that mattered now. He had them and they were safe. He had done as Harry suggested and had a few death eaters hide some trinkets in different places so the order could find them and 'destroy' them.

Bellatrix was seeing red; who was that insolent whelp that was trying to take her place? And furthermore; The Dark Lord was HERS and everyone damn well knew it. Well, she would just have to put that little bitch back in place.

She alone was the most favored and the world would soon know it.

Voldemort and Harry were sitting there discussing what things he should be studying and how Voldemort expected Harry to keep up with strength training and endurance training. He informed him that those would only help make him a more powerful wizard and dueler. Harry nodded in agreement and began jotting down some notes on what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. Harry had gotten two books down from the shelf when Bellatrix came in to the room and glared hell fire at Harry who was holding two books up asking his Lord which one he thought was better.

Before he could answer; Bella threw a crucio at Harry only to have him dodge it and place one on her. It was pain beyond anything she had ever felt before. Not even her Lords had hurt as much as this one did. When the curse was lifted she laid there panting for her breath and to hear her Lord laugh lightly.

"Very good I see your reflexes have not dulled in the time you have been away. Bella this is my apprentice. You will treat him as you do me. Otherwise, he can and will curse you again." Her Lord said darkly she did the only thing she could grovel at her master's feet and beg his forgiveness.

Harry had found her slightly amusing and had the feeling she would be getting cursed many more times before she figured out it was best to let him alone. Harry picked up the books again and showed them to his Lord as though there was not a woman all over his lord's feet begging his pardon.

Voldemort picked out which of the two books would be best for Harry to start reading then asked Harry to join him for a walk. He finally just told Bella to leave and she left as quickly as he pained body would allow her to. The two men went to the garden that was now lit up with fairy lights. Harry was impressed and told him so. This made the other smile and began to tell Harry what else he had planned. He planned on three separate attacks one for the ministry, one for Hogwarts and one for Hogsmead. All three would take place on the same day at the same time. Harry had to agree with all those attacks going on no way would they be able to help save each other without letting something fall. He let him know he was still gathering several curse breakers to drop the wards.

Harry gave a sad nod and told him that he hoped Hogwarts was not to badly damaged. During the fight to overtake the school. The Village he was also hoping didn't get to badly damaged and informed Voldemort that he believed Aberforth was telling the order vital information. Voldemort had to agree with him on that one.

They made their way back in when a death eater came up and told him that he had Aberforth. Voldemort gave a nod and brought Harry in with him. It was time for Harry to learn how to torture to get answers_. _Aberforth was down on his knees in the throne room Voldemort and Harry walked in and Voldemort took his throne and had Harry stand to the left of his throne.

Voldemort began asking one simple question "What is it Albus has charged you to do and who else is involved?" Really a simple question that should have been easily answered had the man not been a smart arse and think death would be preferable to talking. Voldemort handed Aberforth over to Harry for him to practice on and practice he did.

Harry had made sure to study healing as well during his down time so he could now pretty well patch people up. Granted he was no medi-wizard however, they wouldn't die for a nice long while. So Harry would heal the man then begin all over again. He began getting creative adding different acidic potions to the wounds and then would laugh a bit as the man screamed. Yet, he would not answer the question; to actually contemplating whether or he could pull off a spell that made it feel as though you were burning to death, yet you weren't.

After 10 hours of continues torture Aberforth finally gave in and told Voldemort everything that he knew and even all of the parties that were involved. Harry finally granted the man the death he had so longed for. Harry smiled at his Lord and asked if there were any more he could play with. That made many of the deatheaters cringe as the boy seemed to enjoy himself more than he should have.

Voldemort informed him it was now bed time and dismissed his followers. Harry gave a sigh but nodded and summond Dobby to take him back to Sirius's house. Once he was back he commended Dobby on how well he had cleaned the apartment up and told him to pick himself a room. As Dobby left to do that; Harry got himself a shower before going to bed. He woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon frying up. He climbed out of bed and quickly dressed in tan leather trousers and a black silk shirt and black calf length boots. He brushed his hair and then re braided it as he went in to the dining area and took a seat. Dobby had a cup of coffee waiting on him as well as the morning paper. Harry thanked Dobby for the coffee and the paper as he began to read it. There was not a single thing in there that he had not already known.

Dobby brought him his plate and Harry was glad to see it was a traditional fry up. He happily tucked in as Dobby had vanished to get the chores done up. Once harry had finished eating he left the table and went to the small study and began doing all of his summer homework. He had been hard at it when Dobby called him in for lunch. Harry stood up and stretched hos bones popping as he thanked Dobby and went to go eat. Sitting down at the table he began to eat the Turkey, ham and Swiss sandwich Dobby had made him. The little elf had even got Harry his favorite crisps to go with it. Dobby handed Harry a goblet of iced Pepsi and took off to who knew where. Harry laughed softly oh yes he could get used to this.

Once Harry had finished eating he again went back to the study and began finishing up his summer homework. He really hated writing all of those bloody essays. By the time he had finished writing out four essays his hand had a cramp in it. He leaned back in his chair and gave a small sigh. He really did not want to do all of this yet he knew of he didn't the Dark Lord would crucio him for slacking in his studies. He stood up and went to the bedroom and changed in to his workout clothes and went in to an empty room that Dobby had turned in to an exercise room for him.

Harry gave a small sigh as he started stretching out and getting his muscles warmed up. He did that for about 20 minutes then he got on the treadmill and began his two hour jog. He found out back at Hogwarts that he loved jogging as it helped him to clear his mind. As he jogged he went over in his mind if Sirius and Remus would ever actually open their eyes to the truth. He really hoped that they would. The treadmill started to tip up slightly in an incline like he was going up a hill. He kept jogging and every so often would wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Once his watch beeped he stepped off the tread mill and began his cool off stretches pausing every so often to get a sip of water.

Once that had been accomplished Harry then began his weight lifting. He had Dobby keeping an eye on him so he didn't hurt himself. This went on for a while as he would change weights and what part of his body he was strengthening. Once Harry had finished he dragged his sorry self to the shower and scrubbed down in nice warm water that he gradually cooled. Once he was done in the shower he did a drying charm and went to his room and quickly dressed in black leather trousers and a casual green shirt and his calf high boots. He did not even bother wearing a robe in the apartment as it was just him. He brushed his hair and used a hair clip to hold his hair in place then went to his living room to see the Dark Lord and Rabastan sitting there drinking tea as if they lived there.

Voldemort was very proud of himself for not choking on his tea when he saw Harry. The boy had filled out and those muscles he had developed made him look very delectable. He glanced over and noticed Rabastan seemed to share his sentiments as well. He quickly cleared his mind as Harry took a seat across from them and crossed one leg over the other and gave them a faint smile as he welcomed them to his small abode.

He gave them a look as he accepted his cup of tea and asked what was going on. Rabastan began to drink his tea then quickly came to the reason he wanted to talk to Harry. He wanted to go to Hogwarts and needed a way in that was not through the gates or the wards. Harry blinked but gave a nod and offered to take him there as he wanted to go to the room of hidden things. Rabastan agreed and they decided to go the next day.

Voldemort listened to them and reminded Harry that if anyone was in there he was to kill NOT stun. If they were dead they could not get back up and come after you. Harry gave a nod and verbally agreed that he would kill and not stun. He just prayed that he did not come across anyone that he actually liked. Harry had a feeling that this would be what the final battle would be. Very small groups sent to overtake the places and then a victory for the dark.

Voldemort was now testing Harry he had proved that he could torture with the best of them; but, would he be able to kill someone that he used to know or perhaps even cared for? That would be the real test which is why he was sending Rabastan along for this little trip. Rabastan would be searching the Headmasters office for paperwork and Harry was to stand guard. Then they could go to the room of hidden things and get all the books they could carry in a bottomless trunk.

Voldemort and Rabastan had finished their tea; they both stood and said they would see Harry bright and early the next morning. They then had Dobby take them back to their home. Harry just shook his head and picked up a book and began reading as the time passed and Dobby called him to dinner. Dinner this night was beef stew, homemade bread with butter and another goblet of Pepsi. Unknown to Harry but Dobby had started taking many of the Black heirlooms and was hiding them in the Potter vault at Grinnggotts. He did not want His masters godfather doing away with everything that he didn't like. That included all of the silverware, the fine china and tea service ware and the goblets. He had also been raiding the library and had been bringing the books to his master's small library.

Sirius had no clue what the hell was going on; it seemed that after his chat with Remus of disposing all of the Black heirlooms and books. All said items seemed to just vanish! Mandungus swore he had not touched a single thing in the house. Everyone else also claimed innocence; Sirius and Remus sat back in the dark library and stared at the now empty bookshelves wondering where the hell they all went when they noticed a house a house elf appear and pack the books away in a back pack. He emptied another four shelves before Sirius and Remus went to catch him just to land on the floor as the elf vanished.

Sirius was now up and up the stairs of his house as he came to the fourth floor he went to a hallway. He began running his hands along the wall whispering an incantation. Suddenly a door appeared half way down the hallway and Sirius ran to the door with Remus on his heels. Sirius opened the door and stepped in to the apartment that had been for the Lords of Black Mistresses. He walked in and noticed that the place was immaculate and he could also smell beef stew and homemade bread. He quietly made his way to the dining room and found a youth sitting at the table the youth had long auburn hair that was held back by a clip and was wearing a green shirt. The youth sat there eating dinner and reading a book as though they had been there for a good long while.

Sirius could not believe what he was seeing and started a bit as Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Remus who was looking at him the questions he had in his eyes were giving Sirius a headache as he had no clue as to who that person was or how long they had been trapped in here. Sirius finally cleared his throat and the person turned and looked at the raising an eyebrow in question. Both of the men gasped when they saw the person's eyes; emerald green just like Lilly's. Sirius managed to get his voice to work as he asked weakly "Who are you? How long have you been trapped here?" He went to a chair and sank down in it as Remus did the same. Both men noticed that the boy was highly amused at them if the smirk was anything to go by.

"Aww Uncle Siri and Remy do not remember me." He said with a small laugh and called a name they both knew "Dobby we have visitors for dinner." He called out and both men blinked in surprise and Sirius and Remus both said "HARRY?" in shock as the boy laughed more. "Right in one oh uncles of mine. You see Dumbledore for whatever reason had a charm on me to look like my father when I was supposed to look like this." He said as he took another bite of his beef stew.

"I do not understand why he has done all of this what was the entire purpose of it?" Remus said and Harry gave him a feral grin "I plan on finding out tomorrow; I need you two to do me a favor and stay here all day tomorrow. Do NOT leave the house at all." He said to them as Dobby served the men their dinner. "I will be going and trying to gain some answers my own self and as I am not sure where all the Dark Lord has planned to raid tomorrow you will both be safer here." He said as he took a drink of his Pepsi and smiled a bit.

"Where will you be at?" Sirius asked as Harry gave him a look that clearly said the man was barking mad if he actually expected an answer to that question. "Alright but, will you at least be safe?" he asked as Harry gave him a small nod.

"I will be very safe." He said with a smile as he started eating again as the two men also started eating. Neither of them liked the idea that Harry was going out yet, they also knew short of drugging him there would be no stopping him. Sirius gave Harry a smile and continued to eat. He could not believe all of his heirlooms had found their way in to Harry's apartment. Well at least he appreciated them. He gave a small sigh and leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry and Remus both looked at him as he finally said more to himself than them. " I am a dark wizard and I am tired of trying to conform to something I am not." Harry laughed softly at him.

"Siri not all dark wizards are bad and not all dark magic is bad. You just need to embrace both sides of yourself and stop fearing your darker half." He told him as he enjoyed his bread and butter. Sirius gave him a nod and sighed softly.

"I have been at war with myself and my upbringing for so many years now. When I was in Azkaban I hated how some of the others would use sex magic to keep the dementors away. They would mock me for not also doing the same." He said as he shook away the memories. Every night it would sound like an orgy in his cell block as the others had figured out that a little sex magic would go a long way in keeping the dementors away. Sirius just could not bring himself to do it. Instead he would turn in to padfoot and suffer in silence he always told himself he was so much better than them now look at him. He growled as he again looked at Harry who was giving him a knowing look.

"If I had been in there and I had known that would keep them away I would be doing that all the time." Harry admitted as the two men actually blushed. "I see no shame in it and really which is the lesser of the two evils?" he asked as they each gave a nod. "Well gentleman as lovelly as all this has been I need to turn in as I have a mission that I need to be doing tomorrow morning." He told them as he stood up and walked out of the room leaving the two men to stare at how Harry had indeed become a young man. They shook their heads then also left the apartment. Sirius did not bother hiding the door so that way Harry could come and go as he pleased.

Early the next morning Harry was up and dressed in a black outfit and had his invisibility cloak with him. He left his godfathers house then he went to his Lord's manor and picked up Rabastan. They then apparated in to Hogsmead and made their way to Honeydukes under Harry's cloak. They slipped in to HoneyDukes and down to the cellar. Harry opened the trap door and dropped through and Rabastan followed putting the door back in place. They both used a lumos and made the walk through the tunnel in good time. Harry cautiously opened the hump on the witch statue and slowly slid out followed by Rabastan.

They slowly made their way under the invisibility cloak to the Headmasters office only pausing to listen to see if they heard anyone. Harry's nerves were on edge as Trewlawney came stumbling down the hall drunk as you please on her sherry again; and Harry quickly hissed a parsel curse at her causing her to collapse where she was dead. Harry quickly hid her body in an abandoned room and began to continue on when a short time later Mrs. Norris showed up and Harry killed her as well. Again, he hid the body as Rabastan waited. Even he understood leaving corpses laying about would tip everyone off. They got up to the Headmasters office and Harry had used the last password "Blood lollies" and the gargoyle moved aside. They stepped on to the winding stair case and rode it up to the office. They cautiously stepped in through the open door. They heard movement in the apartment and slowly made their way over. Harry and Rabastan noticed all of the paintings were frozen. They shared a look as they continued on wondering who all else was there to get some information.

They crept in to the living room then made their way down the hallway. Harry paused as he heard what sounded like Hermione's voice directing someone to help her already before they were found out. Rabastan and Harry both appeared in the doorway and there were both Ron and Hermione looking through papers. Harry and Rabastan both fired off killing curses. They fell to the floor dead not even realizing that they had been found or killed.

They went over and began looking through the papers and a frown appeared on Harry's face. Why the hell would Ron and Hermione be looking through old books of alchemy and genetics? Neither of them knew anything about any of that unless they had met up with Nicholas and he had put them up to it. And the last harry had heard both Nicholas and his wife had died a few years back. Then again that could have been another lie as well. Harry began loading all of the books and the papers in to his back pack as Rabastan helped him. They then searched the entire apartment for anything else and found many more useful books and rare artifacts. They loaded all of those as well in to the back pack. Harry found a map of the dungeons and showed it to Rabastan especially as there seemed to be a secret entrance in to a laboratory of sorts. Rabastan and Harry were curious as hell as to what the hell was in there.

Once they reached the office Harry looked at the portrait of Dumbledore; it appeared that someone had torched it. Harry frowned wondering who on earth could have done that. He froze when he felt Rabastan grab his wrist. Harry looked over and looked up and saw someone moving around on the first floor.

Harry moved with the grace of a panthe;r and just as silent as one as he moved up the stairs cautiously. He got to where he could fire off a curse and instead stun the man and heard Rabastan make a growling sound. He motioned him to come up quietly and then Harry threw another stunner and smirked happily. Oh was his Lord going to have fun with these two.

Rabastan came up and looked very surprised as Harry grabbed their wand and quickly bound the two of them. He then placed a very strong sleeping charm on the both of them. "Come on lets get all of the papers and empty this place of anything at all that could be useful to us. Then we can get these two back to our Lord." Harry whispered as he handed Rabastan the bag and levitated the two he knew his master would want to play with.  
>Harry helped him load files and anything else they could find. Fawkes appeared and Harry threw a killing curse at the bird making it in to a baby again. No way was he taking any chances on that flaming pigeon ruining his work. He quickly conjured up a small box and put the baby bird and ashes all in the box then placed a locking spell on it.<p>

He really did like Fawkes but, this was business and he could not afford anyone else trying to ruin it. After a complete search of the entire office both up stairs and down stairs they were satisfied they had all of the books, papers and maps. Rabastan and Harry both used their port keys and took a prisoner each.

Once they landed in the throne room they both bowed before their lord and showed him who they had caught Nicholas Flamel and Gellert Grindelwald. He was hoping he would get a chance to play with the two men. He had all sort of neat curses he wanted to try out and a few toxins as well.

Voldemort was very pleased indeed he gazed upon his two enemies and had Bella put magical binders on the both of them. They got the full outfit matching collar, bracelets and anklets.

He then woke them up and smiled down upon them. "Hello, gentle wizards. Tell me Gellert how ever did you escape your prison cell? " Voldemort asked and the man just gave him a blank look as Nicholas laughed softly. He looked to Nicholas and asked him what was so amusing and the man refused to speak. He then asked him what Dumbledore had planned and again the man said nothing. Now growing annoyed he handed Nicholas over to Harry who repeated his Lord's question.

He then began to count once he had reached ten and the man had still said nothing Harry laid a very painful curse on him. He started screaming as his body convulsed violently. Nicholas started to cry out for the other man and begged Harry to stop. Harry looked at Nicholas and gave him a very hard glare. "Answer my questions or you will know what kind of curses I really enjoy using ." He warned as Rabastan smirked.

"We were going to find the Hallows all we needed was your cloak, Abus's wand and the resurrection stone. We were trying to find out where you had gone so we could get the cloak back. I was to give you an elixir that would make you go to Voldemort and have him kill you then Gellert was to kill Voldemort and we would be the hero's again." He whispered as Gellert looked around in a daze Harry just nodded his head and gave a very dark laugh,

" Do you hear them? Even now they still want to control me; wanting to be the glory hounds just once more. Well, I do not feel like letting them live much longer after all; if they had their way I would have died at birth and Albus would have had the glory so how do you fit in to all of this? Hm, you must be the planner and the one who manages to fix Albus up every time he screws himself over. Like with the cake." Harry said nodding as the other man hung his head. Harry laughed wickedly and shook his head. "To bad I decided to go that night and take his wand from him huh?" He said cheerfully as Nicholas's head snapped up and stared at him. "That was pretty smart giving him the drought of the living death; just too bad I went and got the wand then decided to make sure he was well and truly dead. Needless to say, the scans came back saying he was alive so I used the killing curse on him as he did my parents. Believe me when I say that bastard is NOT coming back." Harry said a little too cheerfully.

"And there must be a reason; I mean friendship only goes so far. So, are you his lover? No, that was Gellert here who was his bond mate; Oh yes, I found a few old prophet articles on it. Just too bad Arianna had died otherwise they would have still been together huh? I have a feeling you were the cause of that because you dearly wish you had been his lover. How very naughty of you considering you are a married man." Harry said shaking his head at the older man.

Voldemort felt a small bit of pain for the two men but, quickly smashed those feelings down. As he stood up and told a couple of his followers to lock them in the dungeon and chain them spread eagle so they could not escape.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters…  
>A very big thank you to Disneypenguin for being my beta and also for giving me a couple of ideas ^^<p>

WARNING: There will be some VERY graphic scenes coming up involving torture. If you cannot handle such things please do not read. Also very light slash not enough to write home about but it is there.

On with the story…

Harry and Rabastan had decided to go back to Hogwarts and see what all was in the hidden lab. They decided to add Severus to their team as they were not at all sure what they could end up encountering. They ended up flooing into Severus' quarters and showed him the map. He was highly surprised as he had been living in the dungeons for over 13 years and had never even seen the hallway on any of his night patrols.

The three of them left Severus' quarters and followed the map. They had to disable at least ten different types of wards and more than seven deadly traps. They finally located the hallway, and all were surprised by how far down the dungeons went. The further they went, the more they encountered that shocked the hell out of them. Such as torture chambers that had fresh blood painting the walls, the cries of what sounded like several weeping children and many adults that were begging for mercy.

Harry and Severus quickly moved ahead as Rabastan covered them. The men soon found many cells that were filled with children and on the opposite side were the adults. All three of the men heard someone approaching, and quickly disillusioned themselves; Severus and Harry almost gasped when they saw Filch coming up the hallway looking as if he were ready to kill. He pulled out his wand and did a fast spell and opened one of the cell doors and dragged out a small child; he then slammed the cell door shut as he opened another cell and dragged the mother out.

Severus and Harry stared at each other as they realized Filch had been pretending to be a squib all of these years. The man snarled at the two on the floor. "We will try this little experiment again. I am going to kill your child and you will beg for its' life, then sacrifice yourself for it. If all goes as planned the child will live. Otherwise, I will just keep doing this until I get the results I need." He sneered at them, before he could begin Rabastan fired off the killing curse effectively dropping the man where he stood. He then vanished the body and left the mother and child alone. He saw no harm in letting them live, as they were mentally traumatized as it was.

Harry and Severus quickly pulled Rabastan down the hallway, as they peered in to the cells that housed so many people. None of them could figure out why Filch was trying to get sacrificial magic to work. Or who had been the brain child of all this madness; Harry offered up the idea that Nicholas and Gellert were the two brains behind Dumbledore, and he was their figurehead and power source. Severus and Rabastan both made a small humming noise as they finally reached where the lab door was.

Harry swallowed hard as he began to wonder if he really wanted to even enter the lab; he had a very bad feeling that whatever they found would not bode well at all. Severus quickly tore down the wards and picked the lock. Rabastan cast a silencing charm on the door and opened it as Severus and Harry stood ready to curse anyone that happened to be on the other side of the door.

The lab was devoid of life; however there were at least six tables that had blood covering them and several instruments that were also covered in blood. They could hear blood dripping off of the tables on to the floors in puddles. The metallic smell of blood that permeated the air in the lab had all three doing their best not to gag it was so thick. They walked in to the room and began to look around for anything that would explain what the hell was going on. All of their nerves were on overdrive as they searched the entire room for any signs of life. They found no bodies just blood. Severus found a desk and called the other two over to it. They all gathered around the desk each reading through logs, journals, letters, and stacks upon stacks of photographs depicting what exactly happened in that lab.

Harry started trembling in rage as he read a journal detailing how Gellert and Dumbledore had been using muggleborns to experiment on, and had been doing so for almost 100 years. They had used World War II as a cover for many of their experiments, and once Dumbledore gained employment here he brought his bond mate Gellert along with him. They then found a nice spot deep within the bowels of the dungeons to set up their lab and continue on with their life's work. Trying to discover how muggles had gotten magic and how squibs were born..

Nicholas of course needed test subjects for his alchemy experiments; therefore he also joined in the efforts of Albus and Gellert. The only threat that had come close to destroying the three men's experiments was when Myrtle had been killed by Tom's basilisk. Tom had been experimented on many times by Gellert since his first day at Hogwarts; Gellert had tried to find the source of the parseltongue and parselmage abilities he was convinced that if he could find it, then he also could control a source of magic long thought extinct. Harry showed the other two men what he had discovered and both men cringed. The Dark Lord would have his revenge for this and it would be long, slow, and beyond painful. All three were extremely glad that none of them would end up on the business end of their Lord's wand for something such as this.

They found records and photographs going back 70 years at Hogwarts, depicting the students they had tested; some that had been dissected, all in the name of the Greater Good. Rabastan ended up throwing up, as he had read how both Albus and Gellert had raped young girls, then cut the unborn child out and dissected it, looking for a magical core while leaving the mother to bleed to death. Rabastan swore he would also have a turn with both of the men as well.

Not even his Lord was sick and depraved as these three fuckers had been. Severus was looking extremely ill as he read about their research and how they began the quest to make the perfect pure blood. His eyes fell on the name of Lilly Evans and he snarled in rage, as the journal detailed how Gellert had raped her many times in the course of her seven years at Hogwarts, and how he had finally impregnated her after her marriage. Harry was Gellert's son not James Potters'. Severus showed Harry the section and Harry's eyes flashed in rage and he shook his head. "James will always be my father no matter what. I do not give a fuck what that blond bastard may think." He hissed as both men nodded in agreement, James was and always would be Harry's father.

Harry could NOT believe that he was related to a sick bastard like Gellert; he informed the other two that they would never speak of this with anyone, EVER. Both men agreed and swore an oath to never speak of such a thing. They all began gathering up all of the paperwork, notes, photographs and anything else they could find and take it to their Lord.

They had no idea as to what to do with the prisoners, one thing they did know was that they could not leave them there. It was decided that Severus would go and get McGonagall, and show her what he had 'found'. She would be the best one to deal with this particular mess. They searched throughout the lab and found more and more paperwork and journals. There had even been charts depicting what the magical core was to look like; and where it was to be found in the body and the magical pathways the men had discovered. They did not even bother reading them, as they really just did not want to know anymore.

The men came to a very large safe. Once they had disabled the wards and traps they opened it and found three sorcerer stones. Each stone was in a large crystal vial and had a name on it.

The three men looked at each other and Harry announced to them, he was taking Gellert's and had every intention of using it. Severus took Dumbledore's and Rabastan took Flamel's; all three agreed that they could put the stones to much better use than the others ever had. Harry then told them about Dumbledore and what had happened. Harry called for Dobby and told him to check on Dumbledore's body. He informed the elf of what all the man had done in life, and for him to kill Dumbledore if the man was still alive. Dobby got a very hard look in his eyes as he nodded and popped out to carry out Harry's orders.

They each took their stone and pocketed it; then Harry reached in and took out a Gringotts key. All three looked at each other and nodded. Next stop was Gringotts; they told Severus that they would meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. Dobby popped back in and was holding Dumbledore's head. Dobby informed Harry that he had caught Dumbledore getting up, so he treated the old man as if he were a vampire. He drove a stake through his heart, decapitated him, then burnt the body, and scattered the ashes.

Severus and Rabastan were both dumbfounded, and more than a little afraid of the house elf. He seemed a bit too happy in killing Dumbledore and showed no remorse what so ever. Harry however praised the elf highly and told him to deliver the head to Voldemort and tell him what he had done. Dobby nodded happily and popped out to deliver the traitors head to the Dark Lord. Harry looked at the other two men and shook his head. He told them, he had killed Dumbledore twice and this would make three times now the bastard had died; Harry was starting to get a twitch just thinking about it all.

Severus gave him a hug and told him everything would be fine; and for them to get their tasks done so they could go to Gringotts. They nodded and loaded the last of the journals and paperwork into the back pack. Harry called for Dobby and had him take him and Rabastan to Voldemort's throne room.

While that was happening Severus quickly left the lab and went through maze like corridors of the dungeons. He was unsure what would become of these victims, and was highly surprised when he came upon the mother and child on the floor where they had left them. He made his way past them and felt rage surge through him as soon as the woman saw him she immediately covered her child with her body to protect her from harm from yet another man. The woman also began begging for mercy and begging Severus not to kill her child. He felt anguish come over him; even though he had not harmed any of these people they would forever see him and other people as a threat to them. To him that spoke volumes of the treatment these people had suffered.

He located Minerva and the rest of the order and demanded that they come with him as he had found another part of the dungeons that was had cells full of women, men and children. He quickly led them down there and he heard the gasps of shock and disgust as they saw the shape the people were in. The cells were covered in feces and urine as there were no chamber pots or holes for them to go in. They obviously slept on the floor and their clothing consisted of very loose and thin cotton trousers and oversized t-shirts. They had neither blankets nor pillows they were treated worse than any animal in captivity had ever been treated. The adults and children were very gaunt and their bodies were covered in wounds and some of the wounds were festering. The people did not want any of the order members touching them as they all begged for mercy and to be left alone.

Minerva felt her blood boil as she saw how terrified the people were of her and the order. It had taken several hours to get them out of the cells and to get them to the infirmary. None of them wanted to be touched or examined, and the children begged all of the adults not to hurt them. Once all of them had been put down in to the beds Poppy examined them all; While Minerva had the house elves begin cleaning the people and giving them decent clothes to wear and to bring them some broth and ginger tea for them.

She later asked Severus who it was that had held those poor people hostage, and he just shook his head and told her he had no idea. He knew if he told her there would be a demand for proof that he could not give. At least not yet; he needed more facts and a lot more proof before he could actually say anything. Granted he had the journals, letters, notes and photographs; yet he felt like there was a much larger piece to the puzzle that was still missing. Not only that but, just how many of the children that had been here had been mistreated at the hands of all three men?

He shook that question off, as he told her that he had a meeting at the potioneers guild that he really needed to get to. She waved him off and he quickly left the castle. He had so many questions going through his mind and the knowledge that he would be having horrific nightmares due to what he had read. Severus was more than a little bit cautious, as he entered the Leaky Cauldron and took a seat at the bar and ordered an ale, as he waited for Rabastan and Harry to arrive. He had a feeling he may be in for a long wait, and pulled a potions journal out of his robe pocket; he began to read as he nursed his ale.

Harry and Rabastan arrived in the throne room to see Bellatrix holding Dumbledore's head as if she wasn't sure what to do with it. Both men had agreed to keep the stones a secret at least for now. They handed their Lord the back pack and Harry gave him the journal that told of his treatment at Gellert's and Dumbledore's hands; to say the man was pissed was a major understatement. They watched as he continued reading and looked sickened by the material; he finally looked at them and they informed him that they had found a key for a vault at Gringotts. They were going to go there with Severus and see what it contained. He agreed and told Harry to purchase at least eight more back packs and at least two more trunks so he would always have one for occasions like this and tossed him a small bag filled with galleons.

Harry caught the bag and thanked him profusely and left when he finally told him to just go and get them and for them to clean out the vault of its contents. They nodded and quickly left both wondering what the hell they would find in the vault. Harry told Rabastan he had a feeling nothing good would come of the trip, and Rabastan agreed and asked Harry if he wanted to have a few drinks later; Harry agreed and suggested they bring Severus along as he would probably need a few as well. Rabastan agreed with that, as Severus was the one that had to deal with Professor Tabby earlier and more than likely later that evening. Harry had laughed himself silly at hearing McGonagall called that. They emerged from the floo and went up to Severus who was putting his book away.

They walked out and in to the opening of Diagon Alley, as Harry and Rabastan told Severus what had happened at Voldemort's Manor; he told them about what had happened back at Hogwarts. They all agreed that none of them wanted to be the ones to just hand that knowledge over to anyone just yet. They walked down the road and glanced around, keeping an eye on their surroundings as they went to the trunk shop. Harry purchased eight more back packs and also two more trunks that had all sorts of expandable and feather light charms on them. They left there once everything was shrunk and placed in Harry's pocket and made their way to the bank. Harry once again read the warning and felt a deep sense of doom as they entered the bank.

Harry went up the first available goblin and handed him the key. The goblin gave him a very nasty look and called Griphook to take them to the vault. They followed the goblin and once they were in the cart, and Harry hanging on to the handle for dear life, they zoomed down into the bowels of the bank. Harry cringed as he saw dragons and other assorted magical creatures looking fierce as they guarded the vaults. They finally came to a stop and Harry was panting slightly as his hands trembled from the ride; the other two men had a stoic look on their faces as they got out of the cart. Harry handed Griphook the key and held his breath as the vault opened up.

All three men gasped in horror at what they saw, and Griphook sneered at the contents. There were many large cylinders along the wall; each of them contained a human body that was in some kind of fluid. Harry almost screamed when he saw one of them open their eyes and look at him, as they placed their hands upon the glass and stare at him. Griphook looked unnerved as well; Harry grabbed a hold of him and demanded to know what the hell was going on.

Griphook managed to get his arm free, and informed them that this was the work of Dumbledore and Flamel. They had been coming and going out of here for better than 40 years, trying to achieve a way to make the perfect wizard and witch. He also informed them that he was quite positive that they were nothing more than inferi at this stage; and they would be better off being destroyed. All three men agreed and began to vanish the tubes and the people within them. There had even been small children that looked horridly deformed that had also been there.

It had taken them over two hours to get rid of the bodies, and all that was left were mountains of journals and paperwork that had notes scribbled down. Towards the back of the vault had been stacks of photo albums and diagrams detailing their life work. Harry got out his back pack and handed one to each of the men and they got busy cleaning out all of the paper work. Harry could not understand how the leader of the light could have been such a monster; he actually made Voldemort look like a saint! All three of them were lost in their thoughts, as they packed away the notes and journals. The only thing they could think of; was how in the world had these insane ideas came about and how they had begun playing god on human beings. Or for that matter just how many people had been in on what they had been doing?

Harry suddenly looked at Rabastan and nudged him "Remember when we first went to Hogwarts and we found Hermione and Ron in Dumbledore's apartment?" He asked him as the other gave him an odd look and nodded. "Well, why were they there, and for that matter why would they be looking up alchemy and genetics with Gellert and Nicholas upstairs? I really think we are missing some very important details." Harry said, as Severus and Rabastan looked at him with mild horror on their faces.

"Granger and Weasley were looking at those books? Granger I could almost understand, as her being as smart as she is. Weasley on the other hand I cannot see unless he has been down playing his intelligence …" Severus trailed off as he and Harry looked at each other. "I am now wondering just whose side that family is on. If they knew about these things happening, then they are just as bad as those three monsters were for not trying to stop it. "Severus finished saying as Harry gave a nod.

"I am also wondering if they had been given the elixir as well. DOBBY!" Harry suddenly yelled out and the elf appeared looking at him in a very worried manner. "You need to go to Hogwarts and you are NOT to be seen or heard. I need you to see if Hermione and Ron are alive or if they are dead. If they are alive, I need you to listen in and find out what plans they are making. Then you are to come straight back to me and tell me what they are plotting" Harry said as Dobby nodded and popped out to do as he was asked. Dobby knew something very bad was going on, and he was going to help his master to stop it. Even Dobby knew playing Merlin was a very bad thing to do.

Severus and Rabastan both looked a bit sick, as did Griphook. He knew that for 40 years the two men had been playing Merlin, and they had had some success with some of their experiments. He also knew that the one named Hermione, had been one of their successes, and had been taught by both men since birth; he was unsure how old the girl truly was, but if he was right she was at least 30 years old at any rate.

Griphook watched, as the three rushed even faster as they cleaned out the vault. Then once finished, they closed the door and climbed in to the cart; He took them back to the surface where they quickly left. Severus apparated them to Grimmauld Street and Harry led them to number 12. All three walked in and went straight to the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were. Harry summoned the fire whiskey, while Rabastan summoned the glasses, and Severus took the whiskey from Harry, pouring all three a generous amount as they sank in to the chairs. They drank deeply of the whiskey, as Harry choked a bit yet drank more.

Sirius was about to get nasty with Severus, until he saw the man looked like he had aged a lot since he last saw him last week; upon closer inspection he noticed all three looked horrid. He started to ask what was going on, when suddenly he found Voldemort in his kitchen looking ready to kill. He slammed down a book in front of the three men, all three looked up at him and down at the book. They read whatever it was he pointed at, and once again they all looked sick; they finished off their glasses of whiskey. Harry summoned a glass for Voldemort and Severus once again poured the whiskey. Harry handed the Dark Lord a glass and he also sat down and drank deeply.

Voldemort asked them what they had found in the vault; Harry and Rabastan began telling him as Severus summoned another bottle along with two more glasses, and poured some more for everyone. Sirius and Remus looked shell shocked, as they heard what was found in a vault belonging to Dumbledore and Flamel. Sirius wished all that he was hearing was a lie, yet he knew it wasn't, if it had his now former enemies looking sick; Remus was heartsick at hearing the man he had held in such high esteem could do such things. People had called him a monster for being a werewolf; little did they realize that Dumbledore was a far worst monster than he could ever be.

Harry hung his head as he slid the journal to him and began reading of the atrocities that had been committed in the name of pureblood supremacy. Harry could not understand let alone fathom, just what it was they had been trying to achieve. They, for some reason, had wanted to harness as many magic's as they could and use them at will. He read where they had killed many women and children; trying to find out what was needed to get sacrificial magic, the same kind his mother had performed. He really did hate to tell them but, he had a feeling there was a lot more at play than just his parents sacrificing themselves.

Voldemort looked over at Harry and watched him, as he read the journal and nursed his drink. He wondered what Harry was thinking about as he read that accursed book; did he feel as betrayed, as he had when he read how he had been tortured and tested like a lab rat, then obliviated. He growled as he drank deeply of his whiskey, and then held his glass out to Severus to refill.

The quiet was shattered as Dobby popped in and informed Harry that both Hermione and Ron were alive and well; they were totally pissed off that all of the books, journals, notes, photographs and prisoners were gone. He also told them how Hermione ad Ron were going to rescue Gellert and Nicholas, and how Dobby had went and told Bella and a few others of Hermione's plans; the death eaters were ready and waiting for them. Voldemort stood up and thanked Dobby; Rabastan and Severus also stood up. Voldemort told Harry to stay here and relax and he would see him later. Harry gave them a nod and watched as they left with Dobby.

Harry leaned back in his chair, and looked at Sirius and Remus; he told them what he had learned back at Hogwarts. He left out the parts about his Lord being tortured; he explained how they had come upon so many journals and notes on how Dumbledore and his friends had used and abused countless children and families. He mentioned how he was not sure if Dumbledore had kidnapped any of the muggleborn students, or if he had just taken them at night then replaced them in the morning and obliviated them. The two older men shook their heads in dismay; they all agreed if word of this got out Dumbledore would be known as the darkest wizard to have ever lived.

Harry finally stood up and told them good night; he made his way back to his small apartment. He went to his bedroom and stripped his clothes off; then went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower as he let his mind wander. Once he was finished he cast a drying charm and slid in to some baggy sleeping pants, a t-shirt, and some fuzzy socks. He brushed his hair out and braided it quickly, before going in to his living room and laying down on the couch. He really had no idea as to what to think; after all he had seen and learned today. One thing he did know was that Hermione and Ron would soon find themselves outfitted in magic dampening collars, bracelets and anklets. Then they would be hung up spread eagle and then the real fun would begin.

Harry knew his Lord would want answers; he would force feed them veritaserum just to get them. All four of them would be questioned for hours; until all curiosity had been sated, then he would punish them for hours for all of their ill deeds. Harry gave another small sigh, and was very glad that it was not him that had committed all of these offenses.

He suddenly sat up and went to his desk; he pulled out his journal and grabbed some parchment and began writing down names of all the order members and sent a note to the dark lord, suggesting he have a few of his followers be armed with veritaserum and question order members to see which of them had been involved. Harry strongly suggested that Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg be questioned, and told him that they would need to be on the alert, as Figg may very well not be a squib. He also asked that his 'relatives' be questioned and checked for any kind of memory charms.

He figured that if they had been cursed to treat him the way they had, he would forgive them, if that was not the case and they had done so willingly; then he would kill all three of them himself after he tortured the living shit out of them first.

It was almost an hour later when Voldemort replied; informing him that he was going to send a few teams out later that night, and while he was at it, he fully planned on questioning a few ministry people as well. He said that Hermione and Ron were now nice and cozy in their own cells spread eagle and fully outfitted; he mentioned that Draco had rather enjoyed capturing her and Ron.

Harry didn't doubt that in the least, seeing as how Hermione and Ron had gone out of their way to be nasty to him. All Harry had done last year was trying to engage Draco in games of invisible chess and cards. He laughed a bit at the memory of Draco looking at him and just walking away. He actually hoped Draco would be more fun next term and play invisible cards with him so he could accuse him of cheating. He laughed more at that and just knew Draco would NOT do it.

Harry took the journal and his ever ready quill and went and lay down on his bed; he set the journal next to him as he gave a small yawn and decided to sleep. Harry woke up earlier than usual and felt someone was in the room with him. He looked over and saw his Lord sitting in a chair watching him. He gave Harry a small smile and shook his head, as he stood up and held his hand out to Harry. Harry allowed himself to be pulled up from the bed, and led to the library window as the Dark Lord peered out the window, he whispered "We have won the war, you know." Harry blinked and looked at him as he gave him a nod. "Last night after we found and questioned everyone that had been on those lists. Many of them were killed after Severus and I searched their minds. There had been many people involved, both knowingly and unknowingly; I am still finding out just how deep this goes." He said as he shook his head in dismay.

"The three of those men have even managed to bring the ministry in to their schemes. Fudge knew what was going on, and let many young children die. His Undersecretary had Gellert doing research on people that had magical creature blood; she wanted the creature blood and genes removed, to make the person a pureblood again." He said in a low voice "Not only that but so much of our lives have been dictated by those three fools. They are the ones that have made us suffer; who made us what we have become. It really should not come as any surprise that I had become a Dark Lord, and you have become my apprentice. Yet, you could have just accepted everything that Dumbledore had said, and not questioned everything and continued to be his pawn. I am glad though that you did question him, and came to me for answers." Voldemort said as the two watched the sunrise.

"Gellert raped my mother; he had been raping her ever since she started Hogwarts. He somehow caught hold of her after she married James and he impregnated her; he is the person that sired me. However, I will always consider James to be my father. I think that is why Dumbledore put that spell on me having me look like James. After all, it wouldn't do to have me looking like Gellert now would it? I think he also did it so that Severus would hate me; I believe that he has orchestrated my entire life, from the very damn beginning.

He made my life a hell, so that way he could make sure I would willingly go to you and become a martyr. It makes me wonder if he had a hand in Sirius, Remus, and Peter all befriending my dad. Though I have no idea as to why he would do something like that, unless it was to cause a rift in the Black family. You know, Bella should go and see of Andromeda is under a spell; I mean really a whole family that had pureblood tendencies and two suddenly defect; seems highly suspicious to me." Harry said pursing his lips.

Voldemort gave a nod of agreement, it did seem highly suspicious; that and the fact that Regulas had suddenly betrayed him after years of faithful service. None of it actually added up, he gave a small sigh and pulled Harry in to his arms. He held him close as they finished watching the sunrise. "I will do as you suggested and I will question the rat myself and see what answers I can get out of him. As for the Dursey's, it was all them. There was no spells or charms placed on them or around their property; Petunia did mention a box and a trunk that belonged to Lilly, she told us it was in the attic. Severus went and brought them down, and they had no spells or charms on them either. Severus used veritaserum just to make sure and it was them, their own actions; I am very sad to say that it was entirely them, I took the liberty of placing them in the dungeons for you." He said as he held Harry tighter.

"As for Figg, she was indeed a squib and had been keeping close tabs on you; she had been reporting to Dumbledore about your neglect and abuse. He would put a memory charm on her and an imperious curse to keep her quiet. She was innocent and had been doing all she could to keep you safe." He said with a faint sniff. He really had not cared at all for her and all of those damn cats.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this; the majority of the Weasley's knew what was going on and had been paid. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins were all innocent, as for the others they are in the dungeons as well. You would not believe what a pureblood supremacists Molly and Arthur actually are. They hid it behind a nice wall of being known as the biggest blood traitors and muggle sympathizers. I had found out from Molly that she had personally killed her squib cousin, so he would not shame the family name. She also had Percy break up with Penelope when she found out the girl was a muggleborn; that was the reason he had left them all behind was so he could be with the woman he loved. It had nothing at all to do with the ministry; that was their cover story." He said resting his head on Harry's shoulder. After the night he had, all he wanted was to hold the one that had captured his heart.

Harry just nodded, as he felt that everything he had ever known was crashing down around his ears. He shook his head slightly and whispered "How much further do we have to go, until we know every one of them is dead?" he wanted them all dead; things like this could not be allowed to carry on. Really, these people were no damn better than Hitler and his men; all of the Third Reich trying to find a way to change the genetic make-up, so they could pick and choose so they could create the perfect human race. Only this was going further, this involved genetics, alchemy and magic; trying to pick and choose who got what and how strong they could be magically it, made his head hurt thinking of what they had been trying to pull off. Yet, they had pulled one off that they knew of Hermione. She was their creation, literally crafted through alchemy and magic so dark and ancient that it was not even amusing. Merlin help them, but this had to be stopped and the sooner the better.

"We still have a long ways to go yet. As I said this whole situation runs very deep and there are a lot of key figures still out there. We have been getting names as we question and send more people out to get those. Remember Harry, they have been doing this shit for over 100 years. That is 100 years' worth of contacts and networking; also take in to account of all of his positions in the government. He had a lot of time to build up his army and a lot of time to create perfect purebloods. The whole situation of the war has changed, we are no longer fighting against the light; we are now fighting to get rid of monsters that would destroy all of us." He said as he stepped away and Harry met his eyes nodding. Harry knew he was right and he was ready to do all in his power to help them get answers and find a way to bring those crazy bastards down.

"I have already spoken with Minerva and showed her what they had been doing; she said she will gather up the ones we have questioned and they along with a few death eaters will go through the journals and the paper work. We will continue to bring down the others and gather any more data they have." He said looking very fierce at how many had been used and sacrificed. Harry gave a nod and said firmly "I will be helping you, just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it." Voldemort gave him a smile and outlined the plans he had for Harry; he was going to be questioning Gellert and Nicholas. If they did not give up all information, he was to let Bella and her husband have some play time with them. He gave a nod and mentally cringed; Bella by herself was bad, adding Rudo in to the mix and it was just plain horrifying.

The next morning Sirius and Remus sat down at the table with Severus, as they began checking names off a long list. Sirius and Severus had both reached a truce and agreed to put aside their petty arguments and fights, so they could get the monsters out of their world. Severus had a list that Lucius had given him earlier that morning. He was now telling the men about the list and how they should go about questioning them. All three agreed if the people were guilty they would get as much information as they could from them. Then they would kill them and take everything that pertained to what part they had played in the atrocities. Sirius gave a nod and said once they ate they could get started. Remus and Severus both agreed with this plan as there seemed to be over 60 names on the list. And that did not even include any family members. They were in for a very long day indeed.

Sirius shook his head and called for Dobby; he asked him to please make them all some coffee and breakfast. Dobby happily started his task, as he listened in to what the humans were saying. He had already spread the word to the Hogwarts elves knowing that the word would be spread. None of the elves approved of this, and would do all they could to put an end to it. No one should ever be treated that way.

He continued to listen as they made plans for another raid later that night. They were going to eat, and then they were going to start doing some raids. From what Dobby could gather there would be at least 10 teams going out, and getting all the information they could and free any hostages they might find, and send them on to either Hogwarts or St. Mungo's. Dobby knew they would be in for a very long day; he planned to make sure they all had a big dinner waiting for them. He quickly served them their meals before going up and fixing his master a big breakfast. He knew his master would need it for all of the heavy damage he would be doing this morning.

Bellatrix woke up with an evil smirk on her lips, as she sat up in bed and accepted the breakfast tray from her house elf. Today was going to be a very promising day full of torture; she could hardly wait. She and Rudo and Bastan could all go downstairs and make those bastards scream for mercy. Oh how she loved to hear people scream, it was music to her ears and made her want to dance. She giggled and gave her husband a kiss as she fed him a strawberry she adored her husband. He made her feel beautiful even when she hadn't been due to all those years in Azkaban; he still told her that she was beautiful and held her close. She fed her husband and watched him with adoring eyes as he ate what she fed him. This day would be far better than the day they tortured the Longbottom's, this time no one would stop them and the music could play for hours.

A/N: I am trying to keep some things canon such as Barty jr having his soul sucked out. Bella may be a tad OOC I think she does love her husband and that he does love her. They may not be IN love but there is some love there. I firmly believe that they do in fact enjoy torturing people and this day for them will be heaven on earth as they can torture to their lil black hearts content and no one will stop them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I had actually had this finished when my computer crashed and ate it. Since then I have been working on it off and on. In November I had participated in NaNoWriMo and had won. I just got my novel published a week ago and it is on sale on Amazon. The title is Vengeance is Bitter Sweet. My name is Kaymi Johnson; the novel is a lycon horror fiction.

Now on with the story….again.

Harry had gotten dressed and was reading the newspaper as Dobby served him his breakfast. Harry began eating as he gave thought to all there was to do that day. His whole week looked like he would be happily torturing people. Harry planned on getting several answers to many questions that had been on his mind. Such as why and how could they just stand back and allow such atrocities to happen.

Harry already knew what he was going to hear and that just infuriated him beyond all reason. It all came down to prejudiced; plain and simple. It also came down to them wanting to play Merlin and say who got what magic and how much magic.

The more he thought about it the more he was convinced he would just bypass the questions. He would just enjoy torturing the shit out of them instead. He wanted them to scream like they had never screamed before. He was ready to make a bet with Bellatrix on who could make their prisoner scream loudest. With that thought in mind Harry summoned a sheet of parchment and a quill. He began writing up a grocery list of things he wanted.

He laughed happily as he just knew that his prisoner would be screaming until his throat bled by the time he was done with him. Harry sent Dobby off to get his supplies as he went to get himself a nice stiletto dagger. Oh, those Weasley's had no idea just how many evil ideas he truly had running through his mind.

He really could not decide on if he wanted Ron, Ginny, or perhaps Arthur. Harry hummed as he was just not sure then he decided that he would go with Ron. That boy had been a right pain in his arse since day one.

Dobby finally returned with his supplies and Harry cheerfully thanked him and had him take him to the dungeon cells. "Good morning, my dear prisoners; now have no worries as the LeStranges will be here soon for some of you. Now, I do not want you feeling left out or forgotten dear Aunt Marge." Harry said as he used a couple of spells and had her hanging upside down. "I am curious about how long a person can hang upside down before they have a brain hemorrhage." Harry chuckled happily as he arranged Vernon facing the cell wall and had a walnut sized steel ball keep hitting him right between his eyes.

"Dear Uncle Vernon, you will be able to tell me how long it will take for that ball to finally shatter your skull and kill you." Harry gave Dudley an evil smile as he whispered a spell that made him see his worse fears over and over. "How long can a person's sanity hold while living in terror?" Harry came up to his aunt and gave her his wickedest smile. "I want you to relive everything that you and your family did to me over and over and over. I want you to see what…family love is all about." Harry laughed as he cast the spell and had her voice muffled as he turned and greeted Bellatrix.

"I was just conducting a few experiments on them... I have decided that I will take Ron as I would love to pay him back for being a right little backstabber."

"That is fine; as long as I can have ickle Mollywobbles." She cooed in at Molly who was looking down right murderous.

"I will take Arthur as I never have liked him." Rodolphus murmured as he gazed at Arthur with complete contempt.

"Well girlie, looks like it is just you and I." Rabastan said as he gave a dark laugh contemplating what spell he wanted to use first on Ginny. Draco had come in and went to his aunt.

"Please tell me that no one has taken that filthy mudblood."

"No Draco dear, she is all yours." She cooed at him as she shifted her attention back on to Molly.

Harry gave a nod and pulled out his dagger then pocketed a couple of items. He then went behind Ron and inserted the dagger one inch in to his shoulder and began dragging the blade down making sure to take his time. He was humming happily as Ron screamed as he began slowly removing the skin off his back.

After an hour he had cleared enough of the skin away that he pulled out one small vial. He pulled the stopper out and poured a thin ribbon over the exposed flesh. As he put the stopper back in Ron gave an ear splitting screech that got Bellatrix's attention.

"What did you do to him to make him scream that loud?" she demanded and Harry laughed softly.

"You would be amazed at how they scream when you pour peppermint oil on to exposed flesh." Bellatrix's eyes widened at that and she cried out for her house elf to bring a variety of oils.

Harry just chuckled as he pulled out a lemon and cut the top off and squeezed the juice on to another part of the exposed flesh. Draco finally looked over and shook his head. He knew for fact that Harry would slowly flay the other one just so he could have new places to pour his oils and his juices. It had not taken very long at all for the Weasley family and Hermione to start telling loads more secrets just too finally be in death's loving and cold embrace.

It was just too bad for the Weasley's and Hermione that they would endure a lot more agony before they had actually earned it. They had taken a lunch break and had been sure to dine right in front of the prisoners. They had been discussing what more they could do and Harry had come up with a really good one. "I say we heal them up so they don't die. Then we meet here again in the morning and play some more with them."

They had nodded in agreement that the idea did have a great deal of merit and agreed that after they had dinner they would heal them. All of them agreed that they still had not seemed to make their prisoners hoarse enough from screaming.

While Harry had been hard at work making Ron scream and making him spill more secret just to be able to die. Sirius, Remus, and Severus as well as several other Death Eaters had all been hard at work doing raids and questioning people. Once they had all the answers they needed they killed the whole family and would take whatever they desired including all of the records, journals, and pictures.

Once the teams had come in for dinner they had been very glad seeing a feast waiting on them. All of them were literally sickened by the corruption of so many people that had been in power.

The list of names seemed to be getting longer by the day. Sirius, Remus, and Severus also seemed to be taking breaks only to eat and sleep. Soon Harry, Draco, and Rabastan were joining them on raids and were conducting just as many as the other trio.

Draco, Harry and Rabastan had started pilfering all of the Dark artifacts that they could get their hands on. Their list of names kept growing as well. It would seem that the corruption had spread in to the muggle world. Several in the British government highly approved of the idea of muggles getting magic. They also wondered how some muggles had magic while no one else did.

"This is sheer madness! How many muggle governments could be involved?" Draco cried out a Harry shook his head.

"Your guess is as good ours Draco. The one thing we need to concern ourselves with is that they know that we are here. They know that we exist; they could do as they damned well pleased with us!"

"Then what do we do Harry? We are grossly outnumbered; we stand no chance of taking them on." Remus pointed out as Harry nodded.

"Head on; no we do not stand a prayer. This will require a Slytherin touch; we curse the filthy bastards. Every place where they give birth, get treated, and any place of worship. We lay infertility curses on those places. Then in one to three generations they will die out. We can also get a map and start cursing sections of the world. Make it look like a second coming of the Black Death has come."

"Won't they drop bombs on those places? What of our magical brethren in those places?" Neville called out as Harry hummed.

"Then it is the infertility spell and they really can't blame us considering all of the toxins they ingest every day."

"Alright, so who goes where to do this?" Bellatrix asked as Voldemort listened in as his forces were going to carry through with his plan of eradicating the muggles after all. Once more it was in order to save themselves and their way of life. They would not survive a second Burning Times.

They had begun getting the squads formed and everyone was busy picking out what quadrant that they would go to. They sighed as they knew that they needed help but, they were unsure of who the hell they could even trust without pouring veritiserum down their throats.

The house elves had been getting busy getting their master's packed and making sure that their master's had good meals before they left for their missions. "This is the end of the world…" Sirius murmured as Harry shook his head.

"No, this is the end of the muggles; we have no other choice if we want to live. Where can we run to Sirius? They are everywhere! There are so few places that are untouched or unblemished by muggle hands that it isn't even funny. They are killing our world day by day." Harry said a Sirius nodded understanding what he was saying. None of that meant that he had to like what they had been reduced to.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was going to be going out with Draco and Rabastan. It had been determined that they would be going to America and would begin in Maine. They had agreed that they be the one to handle all of New England.

They had also agreed that it would just be best to take along camping gear including a tent and a house elf. None of them wanted to take any chances on anything; besides, it was better to not need it and have it than need it and be out of luck.

Dobby had been running around like made getting his master packed. He had also made sure that his master had all of the books that he would need. Dobby had made sure to spread the word to the other house elves just how much danger they were all in. The one thing that all of them had feared above all was the muggles finding out about them. That fear was now a reality as they knew and just as suspected; they wanted their magic.

One month later the plans had been set and everything was now finally being finalized. They were quickly approaching the hour in which they would all be leaving for their missions. None of them had any idea of when they would even be returning home. Though they knew they could safely guess that it would be years before they returned.

Harry gave Voldemort a hug saying nothing as he would be leaving in an hour across the pond. Merlin only knew when he would be back again. "Time is ticking Harry; we have to win this."

"We will win this. We both know that failure is not an option. The lines have been drawn and it is now us against them. We cannot allow them to steal our magic or to destroy the magical world. You, I, and several others know that they will never be content until they have sucked all of the magic out of the world. Nothing and no one is safe from what they would do to all of us."

"I know, just promise me that you will be careful." He murmured a he nuzzled him. He wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. However, the war was from being won with the muggles. That war was just now getting started.

"You know I will be. Go to your potions lab and you will find my going away present to you." Harry said as he gave him a small smile before pulling away and apparating to his room. He knew if he had of stayed he would have started guessing himself. That was not something or any of the others could afford to do.

Sirius and Remus had been hard at work ever since the announcement had been made. They had been making the communication mirrors. Bellatrix and Narcissa had been tasked with purchasing all of the compact mirrors they could find in muggle London and the surrounding areas.

Severus had been hard at work with Rabastan making the elixir of immortality for everyone. Long after the muggles were dead they would be around to enjoy the fruits of their labor. They could hardly wait to be able to walk about and do as they bloody well pleased without having to worry about the damn muggles seeing them. They had thought about the vampires they knew that their Lord was dealing with the matter. They knew that dementors were getting to be anxious as they knew that soon they would be allowed to feed off of the muggles.

Voldemort was already sending out missives to the vampires. He was letting them know what was coming and how they should prepare. He figured if they wanted to save some back as a food source they had better grab them before they started laying down the curses. Otherwise they would be out of luck.

Once an hour was up everyone had their mirror communicators, their elixir of immortality, and their portkeys. All of them gave their phrase and less than a second later Voldemort, Narcissa, and several others stood back and prayed that the mission went well.

Minerva and several other older members of the Order had taken the shrinking potion to de-age their selves; then they had taken the elixir of immortality. They knew that they would need to be a lot younger in order to get their tasks done. Never had any of them thought that things would come down to a matter of them versus the muggles. They all thanked Dumbledore, Gellert, and Nicholas for that one.

Minerva and the Order members had left Hogwarts and were beginning to handle Scotland, Ireland, and England. They all could feel the clock ticking and none of them were at all happy with that feeling. They cursed the unholy trio once more for bringing all of that upon their heads.

Narcissa and Dolohove walked in to the dungeons and gave Hermione and Ron a wicked little smile. "My son and Harry asked us to keep you both company while they were away for a while." Narcissa said as she began to curse Hermione for husband and son being gone for years. She vowed that little tart would pay for her bed growing cold and that son was across the pond.

Dolohove could have cared less either way; he was just glad to have a Weasley to play with.

Harry, Draco, and Rabastan warily glanced around before Harry cast a tracking charm and they got under way. All three men knew they would be up to their eyes in clinics, dental offices, hospitals, churches, and doctor offices.

Sirius, Remus, and Severus landed in Japan and sighed as they looked around. "Well, let's start tracking." Remus muttered shaking his head at how many places would need to be cursed before they could even think of leaving Japan. Sirius was really hoping that he developed a taste for Japanese cuisine really soon.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius landed in St. Petersburg, Russia and sighed before getting to work.

Charlie, Bill, and the twins were handling Romania. They hated their parents and two siblings they laid the blame at their feet as well as the unholy trio. They knew that they had a lot of ground to cover and began getting busy.

Voldemort had waited two days before he began sending out dementors. They had the orders to feed and reproduce. They were not to touch the magical communities; just the muggles. The dementors joyfully began their attacks and reproducing as they had never been allowed to do so much feeding and breeding before.

Harry and his two companions had gotten to where they traveled under the cover of darkness as did the others. They had made sure to curse as many of the places as they could in one night. It had taken them three months to curse all of Maine. They continued on their way doggedly not about to give up or give in.

Voldemort had been very busy on his end meeting with magical leaders around the world. He made damn sure that they all had a bit of veritiserum before he would begin the meeting with them. Once they saw why they had been questioned they fully agreed that it was indeed a wise decision.

Sirius had found a lot of fun magical goodies in Japan and had purchased almost an entire store. He had made sure that he had enough for everyone and had went about shipping them off to everyone. This way they could be in communication even when the mirrors failed or should they get broken.

Remus had also been doing his fair share of pointing things out to Sirius that could be of use to them. Severus had been tempted to poison a water supply and then cheerfully blame a terrorist group. That was until Sirius pointed out that the magical communities also used the water supplies.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius had thought the Japanese were mad for coming up with the things that they had. But, even they had to agree that the inventions did have their uses. They had been going at their task under the cloak of night as well. None of them could tolerate the filthy muggles wanting to crowd in around them and brushing against them.

Bellatrix was just itching to have a spot of muggle torture. But, she had been given the orders to not attract any kind of attention. So, that just left her with the dreams of torturing the little philistines for breathing the same air that she did.

It had taken Voldemort almost a year to get the magical communities around the world rallied to start laying down infertility curse as well. It had been slow going but he had been very happy with the outcome. Especially considering that he had smoked out several more betrayers. Narcissa had been given the task of 'questioning' the people. She used every means that she knew and a few even the Dark Lord had not even heard of to get the answers that were needed.

The vampires had taken the Dark Lord's warning for what it was and had quickly went out and began rounding up humans so that they could have a never ending food supply. Many had been forced to chain the muggles up so they could build dungeons where they would be able to keep them at.

Many covens had also begun kidnapping and chaining up their prisoners. Once they had been chained they weren't too worried about them getting free. If a werewolf could not break through the chains they knew for a fact the humans couldn't. That left them free to get the humans busy breeding so that way they had a good start on their 'farms' as it was.

The dementors were very happy now that they could breed and feed to their hearts content. The best thing was there was not a single thing that the muggles could do to them. They knew the muggles could not see them, touch them, or even hear them. All the little creatures could do was feel their presence and shiver in terror knowing that something wicked was closing in on them. The screams and pleas for mercy was just music to their tainted souls.

The Dark Lord had even promised to let them have an area in which they could feed of humans. They were indeed well pleased with that they would be locked up within Azkaban that would also still play host to criminals.

Harry and his two companions had been making their way through New Hampshire. Rabastan was not at all impressed with how cold it was here. He did have to thank Merlin for heating charms. Harry had pointed out to him that it could be a lot worse; he could be stuck in Russia with his brother and Bellatrix.

Both Rabastan and Draco were very happy to be in New England as opposed to Russia. "Why did they choose Russia for anyways?" Draco as Harry shrugged.

"Beats the hell out of me; a whole world to choose from and they wanted to go where Siberia is."

"It had to of been Bellatrix that did the picking." Rabastan muttered as Draco and Harry nodded in agreement.

"At least Sirius was smart and chose Japan." Harry said as the other two laughed.

"Well the sun is starting to come up; time to find a room for the day and begin again tonight." Rabastan said as they nodded and went to find a decent hotel. They had been sharing a room so as not to piss through their funds on five star hotels. Though all did really, really want a five star hotel badly. They were just glad to have a house elf that was happy to fix them nice large meals.

They were willing to bet that everyone else was doing as they were sleep by day and curse by night. Night time was the best time as no one was standing around to question you on why you were in places that you really shouldn't be. Or why you were standing around in a certain place. Then there was the rude muggles that enjoyed trying to knock you down.

No, night time was indeed their time to get things done with no interruptions.

One week later Voldemort had everyone on a party line as he informed his followers of the progress he had made. He also let them know that the other nations were joining in the war effort.

He made it clear that they were to keep going on as they had been. He also let them know that the others would also be putting Dark Marks on doorways. This way no one would be cursing the same place fifty times.

After the meeting the trio just sat back and looked at each other. "Well, now things are finally coming together. The only problem we have now is the muggle government. How would they plan on dealing with us once they start to notice that the muggles have not had any children in a while?"

"I think they may try using a biologic weapon; that is to say germ warfare. I had heard of it once before." Rabastan said as Harry nodded in agreement.

"That is indeed very possible as they would consider any loss to their side as acceptable and just causalities of the war against us. Unfortunately, the only other option we have left is using the imperious curse on them." Harry said as he picked up his communication mirror and informed Voldemort of their thoughts.

"America will be getting busy cursing everything. You and your team are to now go about cursing the political leaders." Harry gave a nod as he mentally sighed. He honestly wondered of Voldemort knew just how many damn political people each state even had!

"Bugger, did our job just get a lot larger?" Draco demanded as Harry and Rabastan looked anywhere but at him.

That sent Draco in to a fire breathing frenzy as he paced the floors. He was not at all happy that their task had gotten larger and not smaller like it should have.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and ideas for the story. Please keep them coming.

Now on with the story….

Harry just hummed as he began looking on the laptop that Sirius had sent him. He gave a small laugh. "Draco, I do believe that things will actually be very easy for us. All of the major political power is in Washington D.C. We are actually only a couple of states away…meaning that we would have been going there anyways. So, all we need to do is pack up and apparate there. They can most generally be found in these building here." Harry pointed the buildings out as Draco and Rabastan looked at them.

"So, all we have to do is go there and we can just start picking the key figures out. And save the smaller ones for later?" Draco asked as Harry nodded.

"Yes, as all of the key figures are the ones that can call of the shots. Sort of like our parliament." Harry sighed as he sat back in his chair shaking his head.

"I am just glad that we have a plan of action. Not to mention that at least we won't be chasing that damn tracking charm all over America trying to find them." Rabastan said as he gave Dobby a nod of thanks for his coffee.

Harry blinked as their cellphone rang. He answered it and mentally sighed as it was Voldemort informing him that Yaxley had come up with the idea of framing Iraq and North Korea for what was happening. Then there was how he wanted them to also start cursing all of the transport systems. That was in case many of the muggles didn't go to church or the Healers as they should be. All three men blinked in absolute surprise at hearing that devious and conniving plan for shifting the blame on to another two countries they had been having problems with.

But, they had all mentally growled at the extra work he was adding on to them. They wondered if he had any idea just how much work ahead of them. They needed to curse all of the political figures THEN curse all of the transport systems. They wondered if they would ever see their beloved home once again.

Draco started laughing and shook his head. "That is brilliant; now in a few years no one will even suspect us."

"That is indeed the plan. Now just make sure that you make those leaders think that they are behind everything. I also want everything cursed as the Americans will be busy with the all of the muggle Healers, hospitals, and the churches." Voldemort ordered as Harry gave a nod them a verbal answer. After he had hung up he shook his head. He really and truly could not get over how this was war was going on.

"Well, now we have an even larger task; if I was my aunt I would be doing a victory tango that he trusts me so much."

Harry almost choked on his drink at the mental images.

Rabastan just barely managed to not laugh. He could also very well see her doing that. "Well, what will we implant in to their minds?" Rabastan asked making sure they stayed on task as Harry hummed and stared at the ceiling.

"I know that they have a drug that they use on military personal that reduces sexual urges and also acts as a way to prohibit pregnancy. The name of the drug is Depo Provera; it has the effects of a chemical castration. I suggest implanting a memory of them having men stationed around tainting the water supply with it."

"That is indeed a very plausible thing that could happen. The great thing is that none could prove or disprove it that they had in fact ordered it." Draco said as the other two nodded. "I suggest we get some sleep then tomorrow we can go there and start targeting these people."

Harry gave a yawn and nodded; he was beyond exhausted and he had a headache thinking of all the people that they would now be cursing. Not to mention going back and cursing all of the damn transport systems! To him it was just insane at what a turn the war had taken. But, they would be achieving their ends and that was all that mattered in the long run.

!

Bellatrix growled at the very idea that they now were going after key political figures. He had also entrusted them with cursing all of the transport systems as well. She was overjoyed that her Lord entrusted her with so much responsibility.

Her Lord told her how he was going to make positive that the nasty little muggles blamed each other. To her that was all well and good; she just had no idea where to locate those key people at. She began to pace about and finally went and got her scrying bowel and began to weave the spell that would enable them to find the people.

Two hours later she had a headache from the underworld locating the men and woman they were now after. She shook her head as she took the three pages of parchment in to the living room of their tent. "I have the names and the locations of the people. As you all can see we will be far busier tracking these people down."

"I am wondering if we should check their homes for any evidence of them being in those bastards pockets. " Lucius said as the other two shrugged.

"You can always contact him and ask." Rodolphus said not even wanting to ask and finding himself with even more work to do.

Bellatrix snatched up the mirror and contacted her Lord and asked him about it. After a ten minute conversation both men were very proud of themselves for not slumping down in their chairs. Thanks to Bellatrix ALL of the Death Eaters would now be finding out where the people lived and find out who had been riding in the men's pockets.

Lucius knew that his son would be ready to kill Bellatrix the next time they met. He knew he was ready to strangle her for adding to their workload. Granted he had thought of it but he had no intentions in calling and asking him if they should or not. He kept his sighs to his self as he bid them a good night and went to his empty bed. He missed his wife terribly.

Sirius and Severus were both growling after their second call. They all knew damned well who had suggested the extra work and not a one of them was happy about it. Granted Japan was not that big; but, it was crowded as hell there and at the moment it seemed like finding a needle in the haystack!

Then there was the knock down drag out brawls that broke out in the Senate Houses. None of the men wanted to get caught up in Asian politics what so ever. They all agreed that those people were down right violent and uncivilized when none of them could reach an agreement on something.

Remus sighed and summoned the brandy as Sirius summoned the tumblers. "The good news is that we know where to find them. The bad news is that none of us have any idea of the lay out of the streets to find their houses."

"We can just simply use MapQuest in order to locate their homes. It will give us step by step instructions on how to get there." Remus said as Sirius shook his head.

"I had forgotten about that site. To be honest; I am just exhausted and this is worse than what the hell Dumbledore had us doing."

"While that may be true you also have to realize that this is our future that we are securing. You know as well as the rest of us what they are capable of doing. Do you really want to see Harry being used as a stud so that the muggles can have magic? You know as well as I do that is what will happen. The men will be studs and the women will become broodmares. All of our magical creatures will be hunted to extinction, dissected, and then trapped in captivity. They are a cruel species that need to be put down." Severus said as Sirius closed his eyes nodding.

"I know; it is just that I hate the idea of genocide. But, if we do not kill all of them they will kill us. They will destroy all that we hold dear."

"That is it in one. That I why I had joined the Dark and that is why I have I stayed with the Dark. Your mother knew of what would come about and she had tried to warn you. James led you down the primrose path thinking what a novelty muggles were. Lily knew what they were capable of. But, James did not want to hear it; he never wanted to hear what monsters the muggles really were." Severus said as Sirius nodded.

"I know, you are right and I hate it. But, you are right as they will kill us all for our magic. They will never accept that fact that there are limits to what we can do."

"And that is why we are doing this Padfoot. We are doing this to protect our loved ones, our homes, and our way of life. Padfoot, this is a war that three demons had started all in the name of the Greater Good over one hundred years ago." Remus said softly; he too was not happy about what needed to be done but, they had to do this. They could not allow their world and way of life become the things of myths and legends because they had a bleeding heart.

Sirius gave a nod and quietly nursed his drink as he thought about his life and the choices he had made. He was really ashamed at the things he had done for no other reason than because he could. Sirius knew that he had been a failure as a son, a friend, and a godfather. However, Sirius flat out refused to be a failure as a soldier and let Harry pay the price once more.

The next morning Harry and his two companions apparated to Washington D.C. Harry cast a tracking charm and they followed it to one of the buildings. He knew that things would be getting rather dodgy as they would be doing all of what Voldemort had 'asked' them to do.

All three of them cast disillusionment charms on their selves and began cursing the hell out of whomever they crossed paths with. They had spent almost eight hours cursing people. They went back to Main and got a hotel room for two months. Dobby had served them a large dinner. After they had eaten and relaxed a bit they went out and began cursing every form of transport that they crossed paths with.

After another eight hours they had went back, showered, then collapsed in to bed. Dobby woke them up with the smell of a lovely fry up. They had gotten dressed, eaten, and then once again they were back in Washington cursing anything that looked political.

For almost six months that had been the pattern of their lives. They had also smoked out several key figures that had been involved with Dumbledore. They had shaken their heads as they had killed the people and their families. All three agreed that there was a good chance one of the family members could also be involved. But, the most important reason that had sealed their fate; was that they had seen them and had seen them do magic. For that reason alone the others had to die they refused to obliviate them and have someone come along and break through it.

Once they had killed the families they had collected all of the information and any Dark artifacts that they could find. They had kept the ones that would be useful to them and had sent the rest of it on to Voldemort.

They had even managed to get the president. That had been nothing but pure luck on that one. None of them had even thought that they would get the chance to curse the man. But, the opportunity presented itself so they grabbed it!

Harry had come up with an ingenious plan and had gotten them a four bedroom flat that they had warded to hell and back. He had Dobby set him up a potions lab. Once the lab was set up Harry and the other two got busy making all of the potions and poisons that they would need.

Harry had started three batches of Felix Felicisus as he was now of the opinion that they needed it.

Six more months had passed and they had been hard at working cursing politicians and transport systems. Harry had played around with the Felix and managed to create a lucky week potion. He had ended up making several batches and had sent several crates to everyone.

The lucky week potion had helped them tremendously in finding the betrayers and with finding more people they needed to curse. They stayed busy as there were indeed a lot of people and transport systems they needed to curse. The two places they had hated had been New York and New Jersey. Both places seemed to be more crowded than what London had ever been.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius were overjoyed to get the lucky week potion. They had been running none stop ever since they had received their new orders. None of them could believe just how many had been involved.

But, the one thing that had them seeing red was how they had mudbloods locked up and used them as lab rats. Bellatrix may have hated mudbloods but now the entire magical world was united. It was all of them against the filthy little muggles.

They had freed the mudbloods and sent them all to their Lord. He would ensure that they were looked after and treated. They had destroyed the laboratories after they had collected all of the information and the Dark artifacts the bastards had been defiling.

With the lucky week potion they soon found themselves locating the laboratories and political figures a million times easier. Bellatrix hoped that once they had Russia taken care of they could finally go home where they rightly belonged.

#########################

Sirius, Remus, and Severus could have kissed Harry when they received the lucky week potion. Once they had that potion they had gotten on a roll and their lives had become a million times easier as they found traitors, laboratories, more journals, photo, and diagrams of what they had been searching for.

They had been sickened by how they had been trying to also fulfill Dumbledore's idea of a perfect world. They had used small children as their test subjects and had them all mentally scarred for life. In the end they had just killed them as they could see just how shattered their minds were.

Sirius had thrown up after killing several small children. It was in that instant he found himself hating the muggles and wanting every last one of them dead. It was then that his eyes had truly been opened to what monsters muggles really and truly were. They would stoop to such levels to have their magic.

No, it was clear they were doing the right thing. He stood up and looked at Remus and Severus. "My mother had been right all along. Muggles are nothing more than filthy beasts that need to die."

The other just nodded as they could see that Sirius was still dealing with the harsh truth that had been laid before him.

Severus gave him a tumbler of brandy and he just gave him a nod as he sipped on it. "I had no idea; none at all at what horrors they are actually capable of."

"Padfoot old friend; I had tried telling you before that they were not as cuddly as you had thought them to be. But, neither you nor James wanted to hear it. Every day they destroy the earth. It will take this world several centuries in order to get back to rights."

Sirius gave a sad sigh as he nodded understanding what Remus was telling him. The muggles were indeed murdering the planet every single day. He knew they would also be doing clean up once the muggles died out.

He was not at all looking forward to the entire cleaning up they would also have to do. So many buildings and so forth would have to be vanished. It gave him a headache just thinking about it all.

Sirius finished his drink then went to bed and prayed for the first time in years too his families chosen deity to help him have the strength to keep fighting no matter what. He also begged his mother for forgiveness for being such a fool for so long. Sirius knew that he had finally come full circle and was now starting a whole new chapter in his life.

Minerva and her group had been ready to scream when they had been informed about the politicians and then about the transport systems. Then the call they had received not even ten minutes later about finding the corrupt politicians. Moody had wanted to curse the people that had come up with all the new work that they now had,

Minerva just heaved a sigh and looked at the Order. "Well, we have been given our orders. I suggest that we all get a good night's sleep as come tomorrow that may very well become a thing of the past."

The others gave a nod as they began getting up and going to their quarters. She sat back and sighed. Hogwarts had been closed and now was serving as a halfway house. Many magical people had been found wounded and worse; Voldemort was sending them to St. Mungo's and Hogwarts.

Minerva patted the wall next to her. "Soon, soon my dear lady; soon we shall open up again and will be a school once more. But, for now we must go and fight for right to exist." She gave a small sigh as she walked away leaving for her own quarters.

Never in all of her life did she ever think that she would be involved in a war like this. Never did she think that she would be allied with the Dark Lord in a battle for their right to live and to keep their magic.

She mentally cursed Dumbledore once more to the deepest pits of hell. She had nothing but contempt for the man that had brought them all to this point. The only upside was that the muggle born and half-bloods were safe from being killed. Anyone that was magical was safe. It was those without magic that were being killed. She truly wondered what the world would be like without muggles. What would it be like to walk down the street casting spells as much as she pleased? What would it be like to apparate anywhere and not have to worry about being seen? What would it be like to wear whatever she wanted and not have to worry about trying to blend in?

To her it would be like a utopia; it would truly be paradise to not have to worry about the muggles. She hung her head and wished that she could feel some sort of regret or remorse. Instead all she felt was relief and overjoyed to know that she would be free of persecution for being a witch.

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: sorry for no update yesterday RL had stepped in and wanted some attention. Thank you to all that have reviewed, became followers, and have favorite the story plus myself!

Now on with the story….

Draco sighed as he looked up from the book he had been reading. "Well, we have five more states then we will be done with our part." Harry said as he sat down on the couch.

"I have been curious as to what will happen once the muggles are all gone." Draco said as he leaned back in his chair looking at Harry who shook his head.

"I am thinking that once they are gone or probably just before we will be going around doing clean up. He had sent me a message letting me know that he is already sending teams out to clean up the sea's and the oceans. I know for a fact that he will want the muggle things gone. So, we will more than likely sent out again to show we do know how to vanish things."

Draco snorted and gave a humorless laugh as he shook his head. "Well, that really shouldn't be too bad as we can do it out in the open instead of hiding under the cover of darkness."

"There is that; just think Draco in a couple of generations it will be just us that has inherited this earth."

"I rather wish that we could poison the water."

"There are many magical people that also use the water supply. That is why we haven't done that. "

"I really wish that they had their own separate water source."

"In this day and age it is very difficult as the muggles have been busy tainting the water."

"Tell me; is there anything they have not put their filthy little hands on?"

"Calm down Draco; soon the world will be our and then we may finish cleaning and purifying the planet. I really do not think that we will see England for at least one hundred years. If you think about it we have so many people and places to curse. Then we have all of the traitors to locate, hidden labs, and so forth. This job will take us a good long time. Like it or not like Bella would say. We should feel honored that he trusts all of us with this task." Rabastan said as Harry nodded and Draco just sighed then gave a nod.

"I know I just really wish that things would speed along so that we can go home." Draco sighed as Harry shook his head.

"This is one thing that we cannot speed through. We need to take our time and make sure that we have done our jobs correctly. I do not want the wrath of that man on top of my head for trying to rush through things. I know you miss you parents; I miss Sirius and Remus terribly. But, if we do not do our tasks correctly our loved ones will pay the price. That price is all of them becoming studs and broodmares so that the filthy muggles can have our magic."

Rabastan nodded in agreement as did Draco. "You are right; I think I will give my mother a call." Draco said as he left the room and Rabastan and Harry both sighed.

"That boy is going to have to understand that this is the sacrifice each of us must make. All of this is so that we can be free of persecution." Rabastan said as Harry gave a nod.

"I think it is just now finally hitting home that this task is nowhere near as easy as he may have thought it would be. He more than likely thought we would be breezing through this. In all fairness I had been hoping that would be the case; that was until our new mission orders had come in."

Rabastan laughed softly as he nodded and sat down in one of the easy chairs. "I had hoped that was all we would be doing. Then as soon as he called us I knew more had been added to the mission. I am looking forward to one hundred years from now. We can cast, apparate, and wear what we want, when we want, and not have to worry about muggles seeing us."

"I agree and have no statute on children learning magic at home." He nodded in agreement and looked up as Draco walked in.

"Mother has informed me that our Lord wishes for you to make more of the lucky week potion and send it out so that no one runs out."

"I am way ahead of them I have it brewing now and it will be ready in a week. I already have ten cases made and will have about sixty with this batch." Draco gave a nod and sat down sighing.

"Draco, cheer up; know that at the moment there are many witches, wizards, and magical creatures praying for us. They see us as heroes and our names will be down in history for all time." Rabastan said as Draco gave a small nod.

"I just never realized just how long we would be away from home. I suppose that I thought that we would be taking breaks and seeing our loved ones."

"Draco, unfortunately we do not have time for breaks. Time is of the essence; that is why we are pushing ourselves so bloody hard. Believe me when I say we are not the only group that is out here fighting. This war is now about our right to exist; we all know just how greedy those muggles we. We have seen the lengths that they will stoop to have our magic. You need to understand that once the war is won we can then go home and actually stay there." Harry gave him a sad look a Draco just gave a nod.

'Enough with the melancholy; we need to have a good meal and get ready for another round of cursing transport systems." Rabastan said as the two teenagers stood up and followed him in to the dining room.

II

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius were taking a small breather as well. "In one more day we will be going to Siberia. Why on earth any muggle would choose to live there is beyond me."

"Bella, they could very well have a few labs there. That could be why they are out there. No one else would be around to even care about what was going on." Lucius said as Bellatrix looked infuriated at the very idea.

"I really can't wait until all of those foul little creatures are dead." She hissed as the two men nodded in agreement.

"Soon Bella, soon we can do as we please and have no worries what so ever about offending their delicate sensibilities." Rodolphus chimed in making the other two laughs softly.

"It will truly be a utopia that we will have. That is the one thing that keeps driving me onward. I just keep reminding myself every day of what we will have; and the fact that our loved ones will be safe from the foul little beasts." Lucius said as he picked up his tumbler of brandy.

"Exactly, I do not want any of us to end up at their 'tender mercies'." Rodolphus said as he sipped his cognac.

"To me this is worse than the burning times." She growled as they nodded.

"I agree; just take comfort in the fact that we are doing all we can to put an end to this madness. Also, need I remind you that in one hundred years they will be but a memory? And that my dear wife; is what we are fighting for."

She gave a small sigh as she sat down and accepted her goblet of wine. "Yes, one hundred years from now we will be free of that filth. My Lord will rejoice on that day knowing how we his most faithful had fought our hardest." Her eyes sparkled at the thoughts of the praise and rewards she would receive. Neither man said a word letting her dream away at being his most favored; they knew that Harry was indeed their Lord's most favored.

Lucius was dreaming of being with his wife and son again. How wonderful it would be to be able to ride their pegasi and not have to worry about muggles seeing them. The places they could hold quidditch matches at without worrying about muggles nosing about.

Rodolphus could not wait to see his brother again. He had hated being separated from him while in Azkaban. Now they were separated because of a war. Rabastan had chosen to go with Harry and Draco; why that was he had no idea. He just prayed that the distance would soon close between them. He wanted them to be as close as they had been before everything had fallen to the underworld.

III

Sirius, Severus, and Remus had been going nonstop only resting when they had to. They wanted to hurry the hell up and get ready for any other orders that may be getting ready to come in. On their rare breaks they would go to a hot spring and relax. Sirius had developed a love for sushi and seaweed salad he would eat as much as he could. Remus and Severus would have a stir fry; neither of them felt as adventurous as Sirius was.

Sirius had come to terms with himself about his feelings. He had also accepted that he had been a damned fool for being a blood traitor. Sirius was doing his best to make up for all of the wrongs he had done. He was rightfully shamed of his actions and for the dishonor he had brought to the House of Black. Sirius was doing his best to make his parents proud and his brother proud. He felt there was a lot more going on to Regulas abruptly leaving his Lord's service. Sirius knew he would never find out the real reason and had asked Voldemort to question the four immortal idiots that were locked up.

IV

Minerva and Hestia had been busy cursing the transportation systems. Meanwhile Moody and KIngsly were taking care of the political figures. Minerva had shared her thoughts on her sudden realization and Hestia had just nodded. "No need in beating yourself up over this Minnie. All of us are feeling the same way you are; to finally be free of persecution and to be able to cast and dress as we want and when we want. It will be a utopia for us. I honestly feel that the muggles have had their shot now it is our turn to have the earth."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "They have all but destroyed this planet. It will take us centuries to bring our Mother back to full health."

"Yes, but you must realize that this will be a lesson to all of our children on just how bad the muggles have been. They will be able to see just how bad they had treated her and what we had to do in order to save her. Minnie, this is going to be a long road and I must confess that I am looking forward to the cleanup. I can't wait to get rid of all the muggle contraptions and the Merlin awful buildings."

"I know Hestia, we will also have to have people going out and planting tree, flowers, and so many other things. Just look at what they have done to rainforest and the Amazon. It is criminal and the wild life they have hunted to near extinction!"

"All of those will come back in due course Minnie. As you have been so fond of saying; 'all in due time. I just may send a suggestion to the Dark Lord about sending out teams to start warding off sections in the Amazon and so forth. And have them to start planting trees and plants."

"Contact him now and suggest it; you know he has been itching to keep all of the squads busy."

The two witches started laughing merrily as they pulled a Bellatrix and soon had more work added on to everyone. The two women were fairly positive that Bellatrix would get the blame. They had hummed merrily once he had accepted it and had them deal with the highlands in both Scotland and Ireland.

They had happily left to get planting; they had cursed every mode of transportation and were now ready to move on. They vowed that before fifty years were up the planet would be looking a million times better.

V

Harry, Draco, and Rabastan were ready to send Bellatrix a howler! Draco was ranting about how in the world they were supposed to curse the political figures, find the traitors, and gather all of the information, save the people, then they were to curse the transit systems, and now they were to start planting!

Rabastan sighed as he shook his head almost at a loss as well. "Well the only thing we can do now is split up. We can draw lots for who gets what task; that is the only way we will be able to get all of this done without making blood golems." Draco and Rabastan nodded as Harry jotted down the jobs on three scraps of paper and put them in to a bag.

Draco went first, the Rabastan, and then Harry took what was left. All three sighed as they sucked it up and looked at what job they now had. Draco got the political figures, Rabastan had the transport systems and Harry got to be the gardener.

"Well, look as though I will be spending ten hours out planting trees, plants, and flowers. I will need my lucky potion as I have no damn idea where to even begin planting at." Draco gave a humorless laugh as he sat back in his chair.

"I am guessing the planting of trees, plants, and flowers are part of the cleanup?"

"Yes, you see the muggles have been taking down so much of the plant life and trees that the earth is in danger of running out of oxygen. Not to mention how much of the wild life is also in danger of extinction. So, I and several others will be warding areas and planting trees, plants, and flowers in order to make sure that in due time it will be a lot less. As you know he is already having people clean the oceans and the seas as well as the lakes and the rivers. Believe me there is an awful lot of cleaning that needs to be done to those."

Rabastan shook his head. "I really wish we could just wipe them all out and have done with them."

"So do I; but, this is a painstaking process o this way none of them can come after us. By the time they finally realize something is amiss it will be too damned late. That is the way we wanted this slow and steady. Then instead of blaming us the politicians and two other countries will get the blame."

Draco laughed as Harry got up and went to the lab to get the potions sent out. He knew in a few days he would be sending more out. He figured with the new orders they would need it a lot sooner as opposed to later.

VI

Bellatrix just stared at the mirror utterly shocked that her Lord was giving them even more work to do. "We will have to draw lots on who will be the gardener wile the other two carry on." Lucius said as he drew up the papers and placed them in a bowl the house elf had brought him.

Lucius felt like he should have known with his lousy luck that he of course would get to be the gardener. He had the house elf go and get him a tent as well as another house elf. "I will be taking a case of the lucky week potion as it can tell me where to get started at. I will leave early in the morning to get my task started. You two can just call me if you need me for anything."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus both nodded; neither one was at all happy about splitting up but, there was nothing for it as the new mission had to be started. Bellatrix said nothing about his leaving in the morning. She knew that he would need a tent, the supplies, plus a house elf before he could even begin.

She knew for a fact that the new mission would indeed be a rough one. There seemed to be no end in sight for everything that would need to be planted. She cursed the muggles once more for almost killing Mother Earth.

VII

Sirius, Remus, and Severus sighed as they gazed at each other. "Well, I would have to say one of us will have to go out our own to start planting while the other carry on. So shall we draw lots or stone, wand, parchment?"

"I say we draw lots this way no one can accuse the other of cheating." Remus said as he made up the lots and put them in a candy dish. All three drew one and Sirius sighed shaking his head.

"I will be back later as I need to get a house elf and get a tent and get it furnished." He said as he gave them a wave and left to get that done. In a way he was glad he got the job as a gardener; he didn't know how many more children he could handle killing. It was starting to mess with his mind and giving him nightmares. All of which he blamed the muggles for.


End file.
